Phantasmagoria Biru
by AkaRin Na
Summary: Sebuah kisah yang tersembunyi. Kuroko menyembunyikannya hingga akhir! Bisakah ia bertahan? [Persahabatan semua tokoh dengan Kuroko! Cerita dari episode awal sampai setelah menang di Winter Cup] Warning: Bad story, Bad summary, mungkin OOC [Chapter 4 - END UPDATED!]
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basket ©** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Story ©** **Karina Luna**

Kuroko Tetsuya itu aku, anggota keenam bayangan SMP Teiko. Ah tidak, sekarang aku adalah anggota klub bola basket yang baru berdiri tahun lalu, SMA Seirin.

Banyak yang bertanya, mengapa aku memasuki sekolah yang klub basketnya baru berdiri? Padahal kemampuanku dibawah rata-rata.

Pemandangan kurang dari setahun lalu lah awal dari semua ini. Permainan yang menyatu dengan teman satu timnya. Kepercayaan tiada batas yang memukau pandangan. Walau akhirnya mereka kalah saat itu. Saat itu juga hatiku mantap memilih, aku akan masuk tim basket SMA Seirin dan membawanya pada kemenangan!

Pertandingan pertama kami adalah pertandingan uji coba melawan SMA Kaijo, tempat salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai berada. Namanya Kise Ryouta.

Melihat keakraban Kise dengan tim nya di Kaijo membuatku sedikit senang. Hanya saja, anggapannya masih sama, bahwa kemenangan adalah segalanya. Entah kenapa, itu membuatku keluar dari tim basket SMP Teiko yang terkenal itu.

Pertandingan berlangsung sengit. Kagami-kun yang seharusnya menjadi cahayaku tak bisa berkutik dengan Perfect Copy nya Kise itu. Dengan terpaksa aku harus segera mencari cara untuk tetap bermain dan menjaga kefektifan teknik Misdirection ku.

Ada kejadian tak terduga dimana aku terkena pukulan Kise secara tak sengaja. Sebenarnya kepalaku sudah berdarah, tapi aku ingin sekali tetap bermain. Sayang, tubuhku tidak kuat untuk menahannya.

Yah, akhirnya kami menang dengan selisih tipis. Tapi itu sudah cukup membuktikan pada Kise bahwa prinsipnya itu salah. Ada sebersit perasaan lega, namun tak terlihat dengan wajah datarku ini.

Sepulangnya dari pertandingan, semuanya mengantarku kerumah sakit untuk diperiksa. Tak ada yang mau merayakan kemenangan sebelum mengetahui keadaanku yang sebenarnya.

Pelatih menawarkan diri untuk menemaniku saat diperiksa. Aku menolak, karena hasil pemeriksaannya menurutku sudah jelas. Akhirnya pelatih memilih untuk menungguku diluar ruangan, sedangkan yang lain menunggu di luar rumah sakit.

Bohong jika aku berkata baik-baik saja. Hasil pemeriksaan juga berkata demikian. Aku diminta berhenti bermain basket, kalau tidak keadaanku akan semakin parah.

Bagaimana bisa aku sudah tahu hasilnya? Setengah tahun lalu pemeriksaan yang sama juga mengatakan demikian. Kejadiannya tak jauh beda dengan yang ini. Ya ampun, aku ini lemah sekali ya?

Aku mengangguk pada dokter dan meminta untuk segera pulang. Pelatih segera menyerangku dengan berbagai pertanyaan, tapi aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Nanti akan kukatakan setelah kita semua berkumpul diluar"

Pelatih mengangguk. Kami pun segera keluar untuk menemui anggota tim yang lain. Dengan mengacungkan jempolku, aku memberi tanda bahwa tak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan.

Ya, aku memilih untuk tetap bermain basket dengan mereka walau tubuhku hancur sekalipun. Akan kucoba sekuat tenaga untuk menyembunyikan ini dari mereka selama mungkin.

"Yosh! Kita menang!"

Teriakan sorak sorai dari tim basket SMA Seirin memenuhi halaman rumah sakit. Dugaanku benar, mereka akan merayakan kemenangan jika aku baik-baik saja. Mereka ini partner yang baik ya?

Untunglah tak ada yang meminta untuk melihat hasil tesnya. Kalau tidak, perbuatanku ini akan sia-sia.

Petualangan pun berlanjut. Di tengah perjalanan aku bertemu Kise yang sepertinya sadar akan kesalahannya.

"Kurokocchi, apa kau baik-baik saja -ssu?" Katanya polos. Mungkin dibuat-buat, tapi rasa kekhawatiran benar-benar tergambar dalam raut wajahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kise-kun."

Hari yang membahagiakan ini berakhir dengan kolaborasi Street Ball antara aku, Kise-kun, dan Kagami-kun. Setelah sekian lama, sensasi yang kurasakan berbeda saat bermain dengan Kise-kun yang ini. Kise-kun yang prinsipnya telah kuruntuhkan.

Hari terus berlanjut, tak ada yang aneh dengan kesehatanku. Pelatih memutuskan untuk mengikutkan kami dalam kejuaraan Inter High musim panas ini. Pertandingan demi pertandingan kami lewati, sampai pada saatnya kami berhadapan dengan shooter nomor 1 Kiseki no Sedai, Midorima Shintarou. Penembak 3 point yang jangkauannya seluruh area lapangan basket.

Sejujurnya aku beberapa kali meninggalkan bangku cadangan menuju kamar mandi. Kesehatanku sepertinya memburuk, apalagi pertandingan kali ini melawan dua raja dalam waktu sehari.

Apa yang kulakukan disana? Membersihkan darah yang keluar dari hidung sebelum ada yang tahu. Setelah itu, aku bertanding seperti biasa, walaupun sakit di kepalaku ini rasanya tak tertahankan.

Tak lama, kami berhadapan dengan anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain. Pemilik Formless Shoot, Aomine Daiki, yang sekarang bersekolah di Akademi Too. Hari itu aku berjuang sangat keras, dan hari itu pula adalah kekalahan pertama kami di Inter High tahun ini.

Keadaan semakin kacau. Rasa frustasi sempat menguasaiku hingga operanku selalu meleset. Rasa sesal karena tak dapat membawa tim ini pada kemenangan, juga tak bisa mengalahkan prinsip Aomine-kun sudah membuatku hancur. Dan sekarang, Kagami-kun pun menjauh, mulai berdiri sendiri dan mengabaikan timnya.

Sambil menahan sakit yang sesekali datang, aku mencari cara agar kemampuanku berkembang. Aku tahu, suatu hari nanti kemampuan ini akan jadi penghambat.

Tak lupa aku menuliskan semua kejadian hari ini, juga masa-masa di SMP Teiko. Menurut dokter, tak lama lagi aku akan mulai kehilangan ingatan sedikit demi sedikit.

Musim dingin, waktunya Winter Cup. Sebenarnya aku sudah didesak untuk tidak bermain basket lagi, walaupun cuma sekali.

"Musim dingin tidak baik bagi kesehatanmu. Berhentilah bermain basket atau hidupmu takkan bertahan lama."

"Baik, akan saya pertimbangkan. Terima kasih. Saya mohon pamit."

Pertandingan berjalan mulus, sampai kami menghadapi Aomine-kun lagi. Syukurlah, Kagami-kun berkembang cepat hingga bisa memasuki Zone. Dan yang lebih menggembirakan, pemicu Zone Kagami-kun adalah semangat bertempur untuk timnya. Dengan begitu aku yakin Kagami-kun takkan meninggalkan timnya.

"Dasar, berdiri saja harus dibantu. Entah siapa yang sebenarnya menang." Kata Aomine-kun kepadaku yang sedang terkulai lemas dibopong Kagami-kun. Ya, pada akhirnya dia kalah.

Aku mengikuti pertandingan hingga menit terakhir. Sungguh berat, entah berapa lama lagi aku akan terus hidup.

Aku bersyukur bisa membawa orang yang kuat untuk bertanding dengan Aomine-kun. Itu adalah salah satu harapanku sebelum hidupku berakhir. Harapanku saat masih SMP, dimana Aomine-kun mulai terpuruk.

Tibalah saatnya kami melawan SMA Yosen. Kesehatanku semakin memburuk namun masih bisa kutahan. Permainan basketku tidaklah berubah. Hanya saja, ingatanku mulai menghilang satu persatu.

Kami menang. Kami berhasil meruntuhkan Murasakibara-kun, sekaligus menyadarkannya tentang menyukai basket. Bahkan, dia bisa masuk Zone karena itu.

"Kagami-kun, bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Hooh..."

"Aku sangat marah sekarang."

"Hah?!"

Aku membicarakan tentang persaudaraan Kagami-kun dan Himuro-kun. Yah, mungkin setelah ini mereka berbaikan, lebih baik seperti itu.

Rasanya seperti mimpi, kami berhasil menuju babak final. Melawan SMA Rakuzan, yang memiliki kapten Kiseki no Sedai, Akashi Seijuurou.

Dari awal aku sudah berniat untuk bermain penuh, tetapi tak bisa dilakukan. Walau begitu, ini benar-benar menguras tenaga dan pikiran. Syukurlah kondisiku tidak seburuk yang kupikirkan.

Rasanya seperti mimpi setelah melihat Akashi-kun yang dulu telah kembali. Sekaligus mengajarkan padanya bagaimana rasa kekalahan.

Ya, kami menang. Kami berhasil menjadi no 1 di Jepang! Mengangkat piala juara dengan penuh kebanggan! Bahkan Ogiwara-kun ikut menyaksikan, dan ia kembali ke dunia basket.

Aku meminta ijin untuk pulang duluan. Untunglah tak ada yang curiga. Mereka tenggelam dalam perasaan bahagia.

Sampai di rumah, aku berbaring dan berteriak sekencang yang kubisa. Biasa kulakukan untuk meredam rasa sakit yang menyerang di kepala. Bagaimanapun juga, menahannya dari akhir pertandingan sampai ke rumah itu sungguh menyusahkan.

Setelah merasa lebih baik, kubuka catatan yang berisi ingatanku. Sepertinya ada yang terlupakan dari Akashi-kun.

 _Akashi-kun adalah putra orang kaya yang dituntut untuk selalu menang._

Bagaimana nasib Akashi-kun setelah kekalahan ini ya?

Hari demi hari berlalu cepat. Aku sering absen dari sekolah.

"Oi Kuroko, kenapa kau sering absen?" Tanya Kagami-kun dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kenapa? Aku merasa tidak enak badan, itu saja." Kujawab dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

"Jangan bohong!"

"Tidak, aku berkata yang sebenarnya."

"Kalau begitu setiap kali kau absen akan kutelepon, ingat itu!"

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Y..ya..., memastikan keadaanmu." Jawab Kagami-kun malu-malu.

"Baik! Tapi, jika kusuruh berhenti maka berhentilah, Kagami-kun." Balasku tersenyum.

"Hoh! Aku mengerti!" Kata Kagami-kun dengan senyuman lebar, persis saat dia mengatakan ingin mengalahkan Kiseki no Sedai.

 **Kagami's POV**

Kiyoshi-senpai berangkat menuju Amerika, diantar oleh para senpai. Ya ampun, aku melupakannya lagi.

Sementara Furihata dkk berbincang mengenai latihan. Mereka mengira akan bisa libur latihan hari ini. Saat itu juga kapten muncul dari belakang dan meninju mereka. Tapi, ada yang aneh.

"Kau tidak jadi ke Amerika... er... desu!"

"Oh, Kagami ya? Entahlah, perasaanku tidak enak jadi aku batalkan saja."

Yaampun, orang ini santai sekali, sampai membatalkan rencana seperti itu. Apa dia tak mau pulih?

"He?!" Balasku dan anggota kelas 1 yang lain.

"Dia ini tiba-tiba minta pulang. Dasar, apa dia tidak mau sembuh?" Hyuuga-senpai membalas dengan pandangan sinis pada Kiyoshi-senpai.

"Ahaha..., maaf Hyuuga."

" 'Maaf' apanya?!"

"Em..., apa tidak masalah?" Tanyaku.

"Untungnya dia bisa meminta biaya pengobatannya sekali lagi." Hyuuga-senpai mendadak emosi.

"Be...begitu ya?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Kuroko?" Koganei-senpai mulai menyadari bahwa Kuroko tidak ada.

"Oh, tadi dia pergi untuk mengambil foto ulang tahunnya pada Momoi. Biar aku yang menyusulnya."

Ternyata di ruang ganti Kuroko tidak ada. Apa aku tidak menyadari kehadirannya lagi ya?

Aku berkeliling di ruang ganti. Muncul ide jahil untuk membuka loker milik Kuroko. Ah, foto ulang tahunnya sudah tertempel disana, disamping foto kemenangan kami di Winter Cup.

Tunggu, itu berarti tadi dia sudah kemari? Kulihat ada secarik kertas di kursi dalam ruang ganti.

 _Maaf semuanya, aku terpaksa pulang terlebih dahulu._

He?! Tumben sekali... Jadi aku segera kembali ke tempat latihan dan melaporkan ini pada kapten.

"Kapten, aku menemukan ini di ruang ganti."

"Tung- APAA?! KUROKO MEMBOLOS?!"

"Tumben sekali. Mungkin dia punya alasan tertentu? Perasaanku tidak enak." Kiyoshi-senpai angkat bicara.

"Daritadi perasaanmu kan sudah tidak enak, Kiyoshi." Hyuuga-senpai menghela nafas.

Dan aku pun teringat sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya, belakangan ini Kuroko sering tidak masuk karena sakit."

"Apa?! Jangan-jangan hari ini juga?! Oi Kagami, kau tahu alamat rumahnya?"

"I... iya."

"Ayo kita kesana! Tidak usah menelepon! Kalau kita menelepon mungkin ia tidak akan mengijinkan!"

"Baik!"

Semua anggota tim ikut. Kami menuju ke rumah Kuroko cepat-cepat. Bahkan pelatih menyuruh kami berlari untuk mengganti latihan hari ini. Ya ampun...

Tok tok...

"Hoi Kuroko! Buka pintunya! Kau didalam kan?"

Sepuluh menit, tak ada respon. Tapi kami tak mau pergi.

Cklek...

"Maaf Kagami-kun, tadi aku tertidur."

"Tertidur apanya?! Kau terlihat pucat!"

"Oh, aku hanya kelelahan makanya aku tertidur."

"Pembohong!"

Aku mengayunkan tanganku untuk menjitaknya. Saat itu pula kami tersadar, Kuroko benar-benar sakit sampai-sampai tak bisa menahan jitakan ringan seperti itu. Dia terjatuh. Bahkan jariku merasakan bahwa suhu badannya sangat panas. Keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya.

"Oi Kagami, kau terlalu keras." Kata Hyuuga-senpai.

"Tidak kok! Tadi itu benar-benar jitakanku yang paling lemah! Dan juga..., kau panas sekali, Kuroko!"

"Tidak, Hyuuga-senpai, tadi aku cuma kaget." Kuroko masih mencari alasan rupanya.

"Kau bodoh ya? Kagami! Segera bawa dia ke kamarnya!" Pelatih mengambil tindakan cepat.

"Uh, baik!"

Aku segera membopong Kuroko menuju kamarnya. Merasakan tenaganya untuk berdiri hampir tidak ada. Apa dia baik-baik saja?

"Oi Kuroko! Kau tadi bersusah payah berjalan untuk membuka pintu saat kami datang tadi kan?" Tanyaku berbisik.

Ya, kurasa waktu sepuluh menit itu hanya digunakan Kuroko untuk membuka pintu, mengingat tenaganya yang selemah ini.

"Ah? Tidak kok."

"Pembohong!" Aku menjitaknya sekali lagi.

"Sakit, Kagami-kun."

"Biar kau mengerti untuk tidak berbohong lagi padaku!"

"Oh? Baiklah."

Setelah membaringkan Kuroko di kasurnya, semua anggota tim pun masuk. Aku pun mulai bertanya secara terang-terangan.

"Tadi kau mengambil foto ke Momoi bukan?"

"Iya."

"Bahkan kau sudah kembali ke ruang ganti untuk merekatkan foto itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi selemah ini dalam waktu sesingkat itu, ha?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa tidak enak badan."

"Hanya, katamu?! Bahkan kau sudah berulang kali tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Katakan yang sebenarnya!"

"Aku hanya tidak sehat karena ini musim dingin, itu saja."

"Ya ampun, kau ini!"

Aku benar-benar kesal sekarang. Apa Kuroko harus berbohong sampai seperti ini?

"Mengingat keadaan Kuroko-kun yang seperti ini, harus ada diantara kita yang menjaganya sampai sembuh! Kuroko-kun, kau memilih siapa?" Tanya pelatih.

"Siapapun asal bukan Kagami-kun."

"Tung- HEEE?! KENAPA?!" Aku angkat bicara.

"Kau saja tidak merawat rumahmu, bagaimana kau bisa merawatku?"

"A...ah, benar juga."

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja? Kakek nenekku sudah ada yang menjaga kan?" Kiyoshi-senpai menawarkan diri.

"Baiklah."

 **Kiyoshi's POV**

Semuanya sudah pergi, kini saatnya aku bertanya pada Kuroko. Pasti ada sesuatu sampai-sampai dia menyembunyikannya sekuat tenaga.

"Hei Kuroko..., sebenarnya kau sakit apa?"

"Hanya demam biasa."

Kemudian ia berbalik, membelakangiku. Menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Kulihat dia bergetar hebat, seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Kuroko, kalau kau ingin melakukan sesuatu jangan ditaha-"

"AAAAA"

Kata-kataku terputus oleh teriakan Kuroko. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Rasa sakitnya itu seperti tak tertahankan.

"Kuroko! Kau kenapa?!"

Yang ditanya masih berteriak kencang, menggeliat didalam selimut. Dua menit, tiga menit, lima menit, akhirnya dia berhenti berteriak. Ia membuka selimutnya dan perlahan berbalik menghadapku. Wajahnya pucat dipenuhi keringat dingin dan air mata kesakitan.

"Kalau tidak kuat jangan di paksakan."

Namun Kuroko malah memaksakan diri untuk duduk. Sambil kubantu, ia perlahan beranjak dari posisi tidur ke posisi duduk bersandar pada dinding.

"Maaf, senpai. Kali ini aku tak bisa menahannya."

Kuroko memasang ekspresi penuh rasa bersalah. Wajah pucatnya itu semakin menjadi, membuatku merasa iba.

"Seharusnya kau bilang dari awal, Kuroko. Kalau begini terus kau akan segera kubawa ke rumah sakit."

"Maafkan aku, jika aku bilang dari awal mungkin kita takkan pernah bermain basket bersama. Dan juga, tolong jangan bawa aku ke rumah sakit apapun yang terjadi. Dan juga, jangan beritahu yang lain."

Kuroko menunduk, seakan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pucat itu.

"Tunggu, kau sudah sakit sejak pertama kali masuk Seirin?"

Aku mencoba tenang. Kusembunyikan kekhawatiranku, kalau tidak mungkin Kuroko takkan mau memberitahu.

"Sejak masih di Teiko." Kuroko menjawabnya dengan ragu-ragu. Apa dia tak percaya padaku?

"Selama itu juga kau menahannya? Jadi selama ini..., bermain basket membuat keadaanmu memburuk? Harusnya kau bilang dari dulu, Kuroko! Kami takkan membiarkan kau kesakitan seperti ini!"

Kali ini aku serius. Bahkan sejujurnya aku ingin marah.

"Kalau begitu aku takkan pernah bermain basket dengan kalian." Kata Kuroko bersikeras. "Maaf, bolehkah aku tidur sekarang?"

"Tentu."

Ia berbalik, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut lagi. Samar-samar terdengar suara tangisan.

 _'_ _Kenapa aku selemah ini?'_

Kira-kira itu yang ia katakan. Menyadari ia sudah tidur, aku segera mengambil buku catatan yang ada di meja kamar.

 _Aku ingin bermain bersama mereka, Seirin, sampai saat terakhir. Permainan yang penuh dengan kerjasama tim dan saling percaya. Andaikan Kiseki no Sedai bisa mengerti._

Ini catatannya saat masih di Teiko. Jadi alasan dia bergabung karena hal ini?

Semua hal yang ia ketahui tentang Kiseki no Sedai ia tulis disini. Tak ketinggalan alasannya keluar dari tim basket Teiko. Selain karena ia benci basket saat itu, juga karena kesehatannya. Sayangnya dia tak menulis tentang penyakit apa yang ia derita.

Semua kekagumannya tentang satu persatu anggota tim basket Seirin ia tuliskan. Bahkan seluk beluk kami pun ada. Kemampuan observasinya memang luar biasa.

"Kuroko, kau begitu mengagumi kami, khususnya Kagami ya?"

Aku menelepon Kagami untuk menjaga Kuroko, sementara aku pergi sebentar mengambil barang-barangku. Nampaknya penyakit Kuroko sangat parah dan aku harus menginap.

 **Kagami's POV**

Huh, aku harus kembali lagi? Tapi tak masalah sih. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Kuroko. Jujur saja aku kagum padanya.

"Kagami-kun, kenapa kau disini?"

"Whoa! Sejak kapan kau bangun?"

"Baru saja. Ngomong-ngomong aku sudah mengatakan agar kau tidak menjagaku."

"Sebentar kok. Kiyoshi-senpai mengambil barang-barangnya dulu. Ia mau menginap."

"Oh."

Kalau dilihat lagi, wajahnya lebih pucat. Bahkan dalam waktu kurang dari sehari area disekitar matanya sudah gelap. Aku segera menyentuh kening Kuroko untuk memeriksa suhu badannya. Panas sekali.

"Hentikan, Kagami-kun. Tanganmu dingin."

"Bukan tanganku yang dingin tapi suhu badanmu yang terlalu panas! Apa kau mau kuantar ke rumah sakit?"

"Tidak, terimakasih."

Dia berbalik dan bersembunyi dalam selimut. Apa-apaan itu?

"Pokoknya aku akan terus mengunjungimu, ingat itu."

Tak lama kemudian Kiyoshi-senpai kembali, dan mengakhiri pertemuanku dengan Kuroko.

 **Kiyoshi's POV**

Hari-hari berlalu. Sudah seminggu sejak hari itu tetapi Kuroko tidak membaik, justru sebaliknya. Aku mulai cemas dan ingin membawanya ke rumah sakit, namun ia terus meronta, menolak tawaranku.

Disaat yang lain sedang datang menjenguk Kuroko, inilah kesempatanku untuk keluar. Tak jauh dari rumah Kuroko ada Ogiwara yang sedang menuju ke rumah sahabatnya itu.

"Oh hai, Ogiwara ya? Ingin mengunjungi Kuroko?"

"Iya, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Kalau tidak salah kau itu kakak kelasnya kan? Em..., Kiyoshi Teppei?"

"Wah, jadi malu. Ternyata ada yang mengingatku. Ngomong-ngomong, jangan kaget kalau di rumah Kuroko banyak orang."

"Kenapa?"

"Kuroko sedang sakit. Apa kau tahu dia sakit apa?"

"Tidak, dia tidak pernah bilang padaku."

Aku menceritakan semua yang kutahu dari buku catatan Kuroko. Janji yang sebelumnya kubuat terpaksa aku langgar. Ogiwara adalah sahabat Kuroko. Mungkin lebih tepat memberitahunya terlebih dahulu sebelum Kagami.

"Kenapa? Kuroko..., seperti ini?"

Ogiwara terlihat shock. Tapi aku berusaha menenangkannya. Kuajak dia ke rumah Kuroko, dengan syarat harus bertingkah seolah tak tahu apa-apa selama tim Seirin masih disana.

"Kuroko, ada yang datang mengunjungimu."

"O..., Ogiwara-kun?!"

Kuroko berusaha bangkit menyambut temannya itu. Ekspresi bahagia terlukis jelas diatas wajahnya yang penuh derita itu.

Mereka berbicara banyak hal, seakan tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Sepertinya Kagami iri jadi aku menyenggolnya. Pada akhirnya dia hanya salah tingkah menanggapiku.

"Nah, kami pulang dulu. Ogiwara-kun tidak pulang?" Kata Riko.

"Tidak, aku masih ingin disini sebentar lagi."

Setelah memastikan mereka semua keluar, Ogiwara mulai berbicara secara serius. Untunglah aku diijinkan disini.

"Kuroko, kenapa kau memaksakan diri bermain basket padahal keadaanmu seperti ini?"

Raut wajahnya sangat serius, hampir tidak ada bedanya dengan rasa marah. Sementara Kuroko memandangku dengan ekspresi kaget. Aku menunduk.

"Maafkan aku."

"Kau mengingatku dengan baik kan?"

"Sebenarnya..., tidak begitu baik. Maaf, Ogiwara-kun."

Aku menghela nafas. Semoga saja Kuroko cepat sembuh.

Esoknya setelah sarapan, Kuroko ingin berlatih basket. Tentu saja kularang.

"Kiyoshi-senpai, hari ini aku merasa lebih baik. Bolehkah aku ikut latihan lagi?"

"Sudahlah Kuroko, kau tak boleh bermain lagi. Lagipula ini kan hari libur, jadi tak masalah jika kau tidak ikut."

"Tidak, aku akan... ikut... latihan."

Dia berusaha berdiri. Memang, akhirnya berhasil, bahkan dia melompat-lompat untuk membuktikannya.

"Baiklah, 2 menit saja."

Aku menelepon Kagami untuk membantu membopong Kuroko menuju sekolah. Kami dibagi menjadi 2 tim secara acak.

Apa tidak ada yang bertanya? Tentu ada. Untunglah dengan tekadnya, Kuroko berhasil merebut simpati mereka. Bahkan tanpa memberitahu yang sebenarnya.

Pada awalnya pass Kuroko benar-benar kacau, bahkan Kagami tak bisa menangkapnya. Namun itu hanya sementara. Pass selanjutnya benar-benar sempurna, seperti punya Akashi saat di final Winter Cup. Begitu nyamannya sampai Koga pun yakin bahwa tembakannya masuk.

Dua menit yang dijanjikan berlalu, pelatih memutuskan menghentikan pertandingan sementara. Ternyata benar dugaanku, batas Kuroko hanya sampai disini. Lagi-lagi dia berjalan sempoyongan bahkan lebih parah dibandingkan saat melawan Akademi Too.

Kali ini aku dan Kagami lah yang menopang tubuhnya. Mengantarnya menuju bangku cadangan.

"Hoi Kuroko, kau lihat saja disini dan lihatlah kemenanganku!"

"Baik, Kagami-kun."

Senyuman manis terlukis di wajahnya. Dia sudah berubah.

Tanpa diduga-duga ada seseorang yang sangat menarik perhatian, mengamati latihan kami. Bahkan ia terang-terangan menampakkan dirinya di pintu. Pemilik rambut merah selain Kagami itu meminta izin untuk masuk.

"Permisi, bolehkah aku masuk?" Tanyanya penuh wibawa. Tunggu, dia berkata "permisi"? Jadi inilah Akashi yang sebenarnya?

"Oh... ho..., silahkan." Hanya Hyuuga yang mampu berkata.

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Kuroko, dan semua anggota tim basket Seirin, aku meminta maaf atas diriku yang lancang ini. Selamat atas kemenangan kalian." Kapten Rakuzan ini membungkuk dengan anggun. Sementara kami hanya bisa terperangah.

"Tung- Apa-apan dengan permintaan maafmu itu?!"

Yah, kecuali anak yang satu ini takkan terpengaruh dengan sikap Akashi. Akashi mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. Yah, sepertinya dia juga punya segudang rahasia.

"Kuroko, ada apa? Kau terlihat tidak sehat."

Akashi duduk tepat disamping Kuroko. Ekspresi dan nada bicaranya benar-benar tulus.

"Hoi, kau benar-benar mengabaikanku?!"

Huh, Kagami masih saja berisik seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku, itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa kujawab."

Lalu ia berbalik menghadap Kuroko lagi. "Kuantar kau ke rumah sakit sekarang. Kau tak boleh menolak."

Kami pun sama-sama berbisik, "Ini baru Akashi yang sebenarnya..."

Eh? Tunggu. Rumah sakit... katanya? Aku menoleh ke arah Kuroko, sementara ia hanya menunduk pasrah.

Ternyata orang ini sudah merencanakan sebuah reuni. Semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai sekarang berkumpul disini, termasuk Momoi. Astaga, aneh sekali tempat ini dijadikan tempat reuni dari sekolah lain.

"Kuroko, Kagami, Aomine, kalian ikut ke mobilku. Yang lain tolong mengikuti dengan bus. Soal biaya biar aku yang menanggung."

Whoa, apa benar? Dia mau membayarkan biaya bus? Dan juga..., kenapa harus Kagami dan Aomine?

"APA KAU BILANG?!" Kagami dan Aomine berteriak bersamaan.

"Akashi-kun, bolehkah Kiyoshi-senpai ikut dengan mobilmu?"

"Tentu." Tetapi Akashi malah memandang Kagami dan Aomine dengan pandangan menakutkan ala Emperor Eye nya..., disaat seperti ini?!

"Akashicchi jahat-ssu, Aominecchi diajak sedangkan aku tidak -ssu."

Tendangan Aomine pun melayang tepat ke muka Kise.

"Ini lebih baik daripada satu kendaraan dengan Aomine -nodayo."

Tiba-tiba Kuroko tertawa keras sampai meneteskan air mata. Tumben sekali.

"Maaf semuanya, aku hanya tidak bisa menahannya, bwahaha..."

"Jangan-jangan kau tertular virus Takao -nanodayo"

"Tidak, ini sudah lama sekali jadi aku merasa bernostalgia. Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan masa-masa itu."

Sudah kuduga, Kuroko baru saja mendapatkan ingatannya yang hilang saat masih berada di Teiko.

Suasana didalam mobil Akashi tegang sekali. Disamping Aomine dan Kagami yang tidak mau saling menatap, aku juga merasa aneh dengan situasi ini.

"Hoi Kagami, Kuroko kenapa?"

"Entahlah, nanti saja ceritanya."

Kagami dan Aomine nampak berbisik.

"Kuroko, kenapa kau meminta agar Kiyoshi-san ikut? "

Kali ini Akashi yang angkat bicara. Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Kalau ada Kiyoshi-senpai rasanya nyaman."

Akhirnya aku bisa bernafas lega.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian kami sampai di rumah sakit. Saat pemeriksaan, hanya aku, Kuroko, dan Akashi yang ikut masuk. Akankah rahasia Kuroko terbongkar?


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Story © Karina Luna**

 **Normal POV**

Semuanya berharap cemas di ruang tunggu. Bahkan Murasakibara dan Midorima yang biasanya cuek tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah khawatirnya. Furihata, Fukuda, Kawahara, bahkan Momoi setengah menangis. Firasat mereka tidak enak.

"Hoi Kagami, ceritakan semuanya."

Aomine menagih janji Kagami.

"Ehm, baiklah. Sudah seminggu Kuroko sakit, dan hari ini dia memaksa mengikuti latihan. Sebelumnya ia sering tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit juga. Saat sekolah pun, dia sering menghilang tiba-tiba. Ehm, maksudku bukan karena hawa keberadaannya, tapi dia benar-benar pergi ke suatu tempat dan tanpa kusadari dia cepat-cepat kembali. Firasatku sudah buruk semenjak kita bertanding, Aomine."

"Kalau tidak salah saat itu Kuroko tidak sanggup berdiri kan?"

"Iya, semoga saja tak ada apa-apa."

"Ya."

Akashi dan Kiyoshi tenggelam dalam rasa penasaran dan cemas. Pemeriksaan berlangsung lama hingga rasanya mereka ingin keluar dan menghirup udara segar sebentar. Suasananya benar-benar tegang.

Kini saatnya mereka mengetahui kebenarannya. Kuroko hanya menunduk, ia tidak mau hal ini terbongkar.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan Kuroko, dokter?"

Nada bicara Akashi yang biasanya tenang sedikit gemetar. Sama seperti yang lain, ia punya firasat buruk.

"Pasien tidak mau kalian tahu apa penyakitnya, tapi yang pasti saya sarankan ia dirawat inap. Setidaknya itu bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya."

"Tidak mau."

Kuroko menyahut kata-kata dokter.

"Walaupun di rawat inap saya tidak bisa menjamin kehidupannya. Bahkan seharusnya saat ini dia sudah lumpuh atau bahkan koma. Saya heran dia bisa bertahan sejauh ini."

Hening, tak ada yang bicara. Waktu serasa berhenti. Perasaan campur aduk. Tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Tidak mau. Aku pulang saja."

Kuroko bersikeras pulang, namun langkahnya goyah dan terjatuh. Kakinya tiba-tiba mati rasa. Kiyoshi segera membantu Kuroko dan mendudukkannya di kursi roda. Sementara Akashi yang mendengarkan penjelasan dokter mengenai penyakit Kuroko.

Setelah semua penjelasan selesai, dokter tidak mau mengatakan nama penyakitnya.

"Kami mohon pamit, terima kasih." Akashi meminta ijin untuk keluar.

Pintu ruang pemeriksaan terbuka. Semua yang ikut langsung mengerumuni tak terkecuali anggota Kiseki no Sedai berambut ungu dan hijau itu. Terkejut, khawatir, mungkin itulah kata-kata yang menggambarkan ekspresi mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang Kuroko keluar menggunakan kursi roda. Akashi dan Kiyoshi saling berpandangan. Apa mereka harus menjelaskan keadaan Kuroko pada semuanya?

"Maaf, Kuroko tak akan bermain basket bersama kita lagi."

Akashi berusaha menjelaskan pelan-pelan.

"A- APA?!" Semuanya kompak meneriakkan kata-kata itu.

"Pokoknya dia tak boleh melakukan aktifitas yang keras, atau itu akan menyakitinya. Lagipula, seperti yang kalian lihat mungkin mulai saat ini Kuroko sudah tak bisa berdiri."

Suasana berubah sunyi, penuh kesedihan. Mereka tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Sementara Kuroko hanya menunduk seperti mengisyaratkan kata "maaf" dan "aku baik-baik saja".

"Apa penyakit Tetsu?"

"Maaf, dokter tidak mau mengatakannya karena permintaan dari Kuroko sendiri."

Aomine dan Kagami seperti ingin angkat bicara. Namun Murasakibara sudah duluan.

"Kurochin kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau akan terus bersama kami kan?"

Murasakibara yang pemalas dan tukang makan itu terlihat serius. Tak ada ekspresi malas lagi di wajahnya. Bahkan sedari tadi dia sudah membuang snacknya. Kata-kata itu seperti keluar dari hati. Furihata, Fukuda, Kawahara sudah tak kuat menahan air mata setelah mendengar kata-kata Murasakibara itu. Semuanya benar-benar ingin mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Murasakibara-kun. Aku akan selalu bersama kalian. Walaupun seandainya ajal menjemputku lebih cepat, aku akan tetap di hati kalian bukan?"

Ini pertama kalinya mereka mendengar Kuroko berkata terus terang seperti itu. Tak ada yang bisa membendung air mata, bahkan Akashi juga.

"Kau ini ngomong apa sih, Tetsu?"

Aomine mulai tak sabar. Ia tak percaya ini.

"Kau tidak akan mati! Kau akan selalu bersama kami! Tetaplah menjadi bayanganku, Kuroko!"

Kagami melanjutkan dengan nada yang bergetar.

"Aku tidak percaya ini. Selama ini kau selalu menahannya kan, Kuroko? Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu?" Kiyoshi mengungkapkan pendapatnya, sekaligus menjelaskan pada semua bahwa selama ini Kuroko sudah menyembunyikan penyakitnya sejak lama.

"Selalu..., menahannya?" Si tsundere berambut hijau turut bertanya.

"Dia sudah menyembunyikannya bahkan sebelum masuk Seirin."

Kiyoshi menjawab dengan pelan, berharap tak ada yang shock. Percuma, semua tampak shock. Anggota Kiseki no Sedai menelan ludah.

"Kuroko, jangan-jangan kau begini karena perbuatanku?" Tanya Akashi.

"Tidak." Kuroko menjawab singkat, namun nampaknya Akashi tak percaya.

"Kalau begitu, tindakanku saat uji coba kita membuat keadaan Kurokocchi makin parah -ssu?"

Kuroko menunduk, menggeleng pelan. Namun Kise segera tahu bahwa Kuroko bohong. "Tch! Kalau saja..., aku tak melakukannya waktu itu!" Kise menghantamkan tangannya ke dinding sampai lecet. Ia menangis, deras sekali.

"Sudahlah Kise-kun, bukan salahmu."

Mereka kembali ke SMA Seirin. Tapi sebelum pulang, Akashi meminta berbicara empat mata dengan Kuroko. Mereka berdua masuk ke ruang ganti, sementara yang lain menunggu di lapangan basket. Beberapa berusaha menenangkan pikiran dengan sedikit shooting dan dribbling.

"Kuroko, kau bohong kan? Penyebab ini semua adalah aku kan?" Akashi memulai pembicaraan dengan serius.

"Entahlah aku tidak begitu ingat, tetapi seingatku kau membiarkanku menjadi umpan dan aku terkena permainan keras dari mereka. Tapi, itu tak masalah, Akashi-kun. Aku tahu itu bukan kau yang sebenarnya."

"Dan setelah itu kau tetap berusaha bangkit dan terus menerus terkena serangan kasar mereka bukan? Bahkan setelah itupun aku sebagai kapten tak bertanggung jawab dan membiarkanmu ke dokter sendirian. Aku mulai ingat sekarang. Maafkan aku, Kuroko."

"Tidak, tidak masalah, Akashi-kun. Itu juga kemauanku. Ngomong-ngomong apa aku boleh tahu apa yang terjadi padamu hari itu? Kau mulai mengabaikan kami dan bersikap absolut. Bahkan kau mulai memanggil kami dengan nama belakang. Kenapa?"

Kuroko masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Akashi dulu. Entah kenapa, dia merasa kasihan dengannya.

"Maaf Kuroko, aku tahu kesalahanku tak bisa dimaafkan. Seperti yang 'dia' bilang, kami bertukar tempat. Ini semua terjadi karena ketidakmampuanku menjadi kapten bagi kalian. Bahkan setelah itu pun aku hanya menonton dan tak berusaha bangkit kembali. Jika kau tidak bisa memaafkanku, aku bisa memakluminya. Tidak apa, itu hukuman untukku."

"Aku memaafkanmu kok, Akashi-kun. Aku tahu itu berat."

"Baiklah Kuroko, karena kau tidak mau dirawat maka kau harus dirawat dirumah. Semua biaya aku tanggung. Dan tentu saja kami akan bergantian menjengukmu. Kau harus menerimanya."

"Ba... baiklah."

Hari-hari berlalu. Mereka terus datang berkunjung. Bahkan kabar menyebar cepat. Tim basket yang mereka kenal seperti Kaijo, Shuutoku, Too, Yosen, Rakuzan, bahkan Seiho ikut menjenguk. Beberapa dari mereka sudah mendengarkan teriak kesakitan Kuroko.

Kagami teringat mimpinya sebelum bertanding melawan Rakuzan di final Winter Cup. Sebuah suasana dan dunia yang asing. Semua orang disekelilingnya menangis, tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Kagami melihat sekeliling, menemukan seseorang menaruh karangan bunga. Didekatnya ada foto, tapi yang Kagami lihat hanyalah siluet dan itulah bagaimana mimpinya berakhir.

Kini ia tahu siapa orang dibalik siluet itu.

"Kuroko, itu tak akan terjadi kan?" Kagami mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Tiga minggu berlalu sejak hari terungkapnya tabir itu. Kuroko terus melemah. Kini ia tak bisa menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya dengan baik. Ingatannya memudar seiring waktu, namun tekadnya untuk tetap bertahan dan mengingat semuanya membuatnya bisa bertahan sejauh ini.

Hari itu juga Kuroko meminta untuk melihat permainan tim basket Seirin sekali lagi. Kebetulan tim Rakuzan sedang berkunjung jadi ini akan jadi pertandingan balasan..., tanpa Kuroko. Kebetulan juga, Rakuzan juga kehilangan salah seorang timnya, Mayuzumi Chihiro, orang keenam mereka, yang telah lulus tahun ini. Walaupun begitu, sebenarnya Mayuzumi juga pernah mengunjungi Kuroko sendirian.

Walaupun hanya pertandingan latihan, suasananya tegang sekali. Tak ada yang bisa menjamin Seirin maupun Rakuzan akan bermain sebaik pertandingan final Winter Cup.

Yah, entah kenapa ini seperti pertandingan balasan bagi Rakuzan. Mereka menang dengan selisih 5 point dari Seirin. Dan mereka berjabat tangan sekali lagi.

"Aku bisa memaklumi ini kok, kalian pasti belum sepenuhnya lepas dari uforia kemenangan Winter Cup bukan?" Akashi bersalaman dengan kapten Seirin, Hyuuga Junpei.

"Ho...hoi!"

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku senang bisa bertanding melawan kalian lagi. Senang rasanya bermain penuh dengan diriku yang dulu."

"Ho...hoh..." Hyuuga masih tidak mengerti dengan Akashi.

Setelah itu kedua tim bergegas menuju bangku cadangan Seirin dimana Kuroko sedang duduk di kursi rodanya.

"Hoi Kuroko! Kenapa kau malah tidur sih?"

Merasakan keanehan, Akashi segera memeriksa denyut nadi Kuroko.

"Kita harus cepat! Denyut nadi Kuroko melemah!"

"APA?!"

Semuanya kaget. Suasana kembali menjadi suram.

Mereka bergegas menuju rumah sakit. Waktu yang seharusnya ditempuh dalam satu jam berkurang setengahnya karena mobil Akashi mengebut.

Mereka kembali ke sini lagi. Firasat aneh itu datang lagi. Tak ada yang berbicara, semuanya menunduk penuh kekhawatiran.

"Akashiiiii bagaimana keadaan Tetsu-kun?"

Terdengar teriakan seseorang berambut pink dari akademi Too berlinangan air mata.

"Oi Satsuki, diam lah. Ini rumah sakit!" Aomine mengikuti dari belakang Momoi, bersama anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain.

"Ta...tapi..., Tetsu-kun!"

"Ka..., KALIAN?!" Kagami bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil menunjuk Aomine, tapi yang dimaksudnya adalah semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai.

"Kami kesini atas undangan Akashi, tahu? Dan..., apa maksudmu menunjukku ha?"

"A..., ah. Maafkan aku."

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan Kurochin?"

Keadaan kembali sunyi. Akashi mendekat ke Murasakibara dan berbisik.

"Sebenarnya kami sudah menunggu sejam lamanya namun dokter belum keluar."

Semuanya menghela nafas. Sesekali mereka mengobrol untuk sedikit mencairkan suasana terutama Aomine dan Kagami yang merupakan teman dekat Kuroko. Dalam obrolan itu juga terungkaplah bahwa sebenarnya Midorima dan Murasakibara sama sekali tidak membenci Kuroko. Justru, Kuroko merupakan orang yang spesial di mata mereka.

Dua jam kemudian, dokter keluar. Semuanya langsung berdiri. Tanpa basa basi dokter itu segera menjelaskan kondisi Kuroko yang sebenarnya.

"Untunglah dia dibawa tepat waktu. Namun, sekarang kondisinya masih kritis. Bisa dibilang, ia koma."

"Ko...koma?" Kagami terduduk, terkulai lemas. Sama seperti yang lain, ia shock berat.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

"Iya dok, terimakasih." Kiyoshi mencoba menjawab dokter itu sementara yang lain tak bisa bicara. Ia mencoba kuat.

Setelah tahu keadaan Kuroko, tak ada yang berniat untuk pulang.

"Kau tahu, Aomine? Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini." Kagami mencoba bicara dengan Aomine.

"Jangan bilang begitu, bodoh. Tetsu tidak selemah itu. Dia pasti segera kembali." Ada sedikit nada emosional dalam kata-kata Aomine.

"Hm..., kau benar juga. Semoga itu benar." Kagami menunduk lesu.

"Itu pasti!" Aomine mendaratkan telapak tangannya ke kepala Kagami, layaknya Murasakibara yang mencengkeram.

Malam pun tiba, mereka sudah diperbolehkan masuk untuk melihat keadaan Kuroko. Berbagai alat medis terpasang padanya, padahal baru tadi pagi ia terlihat sehat dan bahagia. Bahkan sekarang dia baru saja melewati masa kritisnya.

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang, biar aku yang menemani Kuroko disini." Kata Kagami.

"Baiklah, jaga Kuroko baik-baik ya! Awas kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya!" Jawab Aomine.

Semuanya kecuali Kagami keluar dari ruangan. Berbincang-bincang sedikit lalu pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tetapi ada satu orang yang tak mau beranjak pergi.

"Se... senpai?" Kagami terkejut melihat Kiyoshi yang ternyata enggan untuk pulang.

"Kagami..." Kiyoshi duduk disebelah Kagami. "... kau tahu? Kuroko itu ternyata menganggapku seperti kakaknya sendiri. Ahahaha aku sungguh terharu."

"Em, sebenarnya aku juga berpikiran sama seperti Kuroko. Tapi darimana senpai tahu hal itu? Bahkan aku saja tak tahu."

"Wah wah, rasanya senang punya adik kelas seperti kalian." Kiyoshi sedikit berbasa-basi. "Aku tahu semuanya dari buku catatan Kuroko. Oh iya, kau itu sudah dianggapnya sebagai sahabat, Kagami. Makanya dia selalu berusaha menjadi partner yang terbaik untukmu. Walaupun harus menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya selama ini."

"Dia ini..., apa tidak bisa sekali-kali memikirkan dirinya sendiri? Dasar... Kuroko bodoh!" Kagami tidak sanggup menahan air matanya.

Kiyoshi bercerita panjang lebar tentang Kuroko pada Kagami. Ia merasa sudah saatnya mengatakan ini padanya, walaupun sebelumnya Kuroko selalu bilang agar ia tidak menceritakannya kepada Kagami duluan.

"Maaf ya, Kagami. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Jaga Kuroko baik-baik ya?"

Kiyoshi pulang meninggalkan Kagami menjaga Kuroko sendirian disana. Kagami terus menangis dan menggerutu seakan-akan Kuroko mendengarnya. Sampai pada akhirnya ia tak kuasa menahan rasa kantuk dan tertidur.

* * *

"Kagami-kun, bisakah kau melakukannya sekali lagi?"

"Yosh! Akan kutunjukkan teknik terbaikku padamu!"

Kagami bermain basket secara membabi buta. Ia memainkan basket dengan sangat lincah.

"Kuroko, kau tahu? Sejak ada kau rasanya bermain basket semakin menyenang- Kuroko? Dimana kau? KUROKO?!"

Kagami melihat sosok Kuroko yang setengah transparan.

"Kagami-kun, meski aku seperti ini, kau jangan pernah bersedih. Seirin takkan kalah meskipun tidak ada aku."

"KUROKOOO?!"

Kagami berusaha meraih tangan Kuroko, namun sosok Kuroko malah semakin hilang dan akhirnya lenyap.

Dunia terasa hampa. Pemandangan pemakaman seseorang dalam foto siluet itu datang kembali.

* * *

"KUROKOOOO?!" Kagami tersentak dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Lalu ia menyadari ada tangan menggenggam erat tangan kirinya. Ya, itu tangan Kuroko.

"Ku... Kuroko?" Kagami mengusap matanya yang masih sembab. Namun Kuroko tidak kunjung bangun. Entah kenapa tangannya bisa menggenggam tangan Kagami dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Kagami segera menyadari bahwa Kuroko sudah bisa menggerakkan tangannya lagi walaupun ia belum sadar. Tangannya tidak lumpuh lagi. Saat Kagami ingin memanggil dokter, tangan Kuroko tidak mau melepas Kagami. Akhirnya Kagami memutuskan untuk tetap disana sampai Kuroko melepaskannya.

"Ya ampun, kau ingin ditemani ya?" Kata Kagami. Namun yang diajak bicara tidak merespon.

"Kuroko, kau harus cepat bangun dan kembali sehat, bermainlah bersama kami lagi sampai hari kelulusan!" Ia meletakkan tangan kanannya diatas tangan Kuroko.

Tiba-tiba Kuroko melepaskan tangan Kagami, seperti tak ada tenaga lagi yang tersisa. Kagami segera berlari mencari dokter. Apa Kuroko baik-baik saja?

"Kondisinya membaik, tapi dia masih koma."

Kapan Kuroko akan sadar?

* * *

" _Ka...ga...mi-kun?"_

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara memanggil. Suaranya lemah dan terputus-putus. Namun hanya itu saja cukup untuk membuat Kagami tersentak dan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ku...Kuroko? Tunggu sebentar, biar aku panggilkan dokter."

Kagami segera berlari mencari dokter dengan air mata haru dan bahagia. Sudah seminggu sejak Kuroko dirawat dan tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan sadar. Seperti tak ada harapan lagi. Hari ini, Kuroko mematahkan anggapan itu.

Dokter memeriksa keadaan Kuroko. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lemah, berusaha membuka matanya lebih lebar. Tidak, ia berusaha untuk tidak "tertidur" lagi. Nafasnya terengah-engah dibalik alat bantu pernafasan. Tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat dingin. Kuroko terlihat sangat lelah, berjuang melawan apa yang sedang menyerangnya saat ini.

"Maaf, bisa keluar sebentar? Kami akan berusaha membuat keadaannya stabil."

"Ba...baik."

 _"Padahal Kuroko sudah sadar, mengapa kondisinya belum stabil? Mengapa keadaannya terlihat memprihatinkan seperti itu? Kuroko, kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau akan kembali ke sisi kami kan?"_

Kagami keluar dengan perasaan khawatir. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. Ia ingin segera bertemu Kuroko lagi. Kembali menjadi pasangan cahaya dan bayangan Seirin. Pasangan terkuat yang telah mengalahkan sang kaisar, Rakuzan. Kembali ke kehidupannya dimana ia sering berkata seolah-olah polos namun penuh arti. Menasehatinya berbagai hal yang telah mengubah hidupnya.

 _"Kuroko, kau pasti bisa!"_

"Kagamiiinnn, bagaimana keadaan Tetsu-kun?"

Suara gadis berambut merah muda memecah keheningan. Diikuti dengan "mantan" cahaya dan rekan Kuroko di Teiko, Aomine. Mereka datang dengan setengah berlari, yang sepertinya meninggalkan beberapa orang dibelakang. Ya, tentu saja Kiseki no Sedai yang lain.

"Barusan dia sadar, tapi..."

Kata-katanya terhenti. Ia tak sanggup menjelaskannya setelah teringat janji pada Aomine dan Kiyoshi bahwa ia akan menjaga Kuroko dengan baik. Tapi yang terjadi malah seperti ini. Hal apa yang harus ia katakan pada Aomine? Dan juga, pada Momoi yang mencintai Kuroko?

"Katakan! Katakan yang sebenarnya!" Aomine menanyakan hal itu dengan agresif.

"Aku tidak tahu dia kenapa, tapi dokter menyuruhku keluar. Dia bilang akan berusaha membuat keadaan Kuroko stabil. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi sesaat setelah Kuroko sadar, ia seperti lelah dan terengah-engah. Padahal aku yakin tidak ada yang salah dengan alatnya." Kagami menjawab dengan gelisah.

"Awas kau, Kagami-chin. Kalau sampai ada apa-apa dengan Kuro-chin aku tak akan segan-segan meremas kepalamu itu." Tiba-tiba Murasakibara datang dan menambah kegelisahan Kagami.

"Sebaiknya kita tenang dulu -nanodayo."

Ke tujuh orang itu pun duduk, mencoba tenang. Tak lama kemudian tim Seirin datang dan menanyakan hal yang sama. Kagami tidak bisa menahan rasa bersalahnya terhadap Kiyoshi namun yang bersangkutan malah merangkul pemuda berambut merah setengah hitam itu dengan senyuman menenangkan ala kakak kandung sendiri.

"Sudahlah Kagami, kau sudah menjaganya dengan sangat baik."

Begitulah kata senpai Seirin dengan tinggi lebih dari 190 cm itu. Seketika itu juga kata-kata lembut yang mengalir secara spontan itu mencairkan suasana. Satu dari penyebab ketegangan ini sudah berhasil dikurangi. Namun tidak dengan intinya.

Untunglah dokter tak terlalu lama membuat mereka menunggu. Ia keluar dengan wajah lega. Sudah dapat diduga akan seperti apa perkataannya nanti.

"Syukurlah, kondisinya cepat stabil. Ini diluar perkiraan, dia dapat sadar secepat ini. Pasti semangat hidupnya sangat tinggi. Sekarang kalian boleh menjenguknya." Dokter itu pun beranjak pergi bersama perawat yang mengikutinya.

Mereka semua bergegas masuk. Rasa ingin tahu menguasai benak mereka. Di dalam kamar rumah sakit itu sebuah senyuman lembut menyambut mereka dari dalam. Orang yang beberapa saat lalu berada dalam keadaan yang memprihatinkan kini terlihat lebih baik. Meskipun ia masih terkulai lemah diatas kasur dan beberapa peralatan medis masih melekat ditubuhnya, ia tetap berusaha membuat senyuman itu.

"Kuroko..., kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Kagami langsung mendekat dan menanyai Kuroko. Di sisi lain ia lega karena Kuroko telah sadar, di sisi lain ia khawatir karena beberapa saat lalu kondisi temannya ini tidak stabil.

Kuroko melepas alat bantu pernafasannya. Ia berusaha untuk duduk sekuat tenaga. Semuanya berusaha mencegahnya melakukan itu namun tekadnya tidak dapat dicegah. Akhirnya Kiyoshi membantunya untuk duduk. Dari situ Kiyoshi merasakan bahwa Kuroko sudah bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, tidak seperti sebelumnya.

" _Ohayou_..." Kata-kata yang biasa Kuroko ucapkan ketika siuman.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih?! Kau masih punya waktu mengucapkan kata itu, ha?!" Aomine nampak marah. Ya..., bagaimanapun juga bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengucapkan itu. Yang ada dipikiran Aomine, mungkin Kuroko akan bertanya "ini dimana?" atau "apa yang terjadi?" dan sejenisnya.

"Maaf, Aomine-kun. Apa... yang ter... jadi di... sini?" Kuroko bertanya dengan terbata-bata. Perlu banyak energi baginya hanya untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sepertinya ia belum pulih benar.

"Kau pingsan saat kami dan Rakuzan bermain, tahu! Ditambah lagi, kau membuat kami khawatir dengan keadaanmu yang makin parah itu! Kau sudah koma selama seminggu! Huh..., membuatku menunggu selama itu..., tega sekali kau." Walaupun kalimat itu nampak seperti pelampiasan, namun yang tergambar di wajah Kagami justru senyuman yang penuh kelegaan. "Kami menunggumu, Kuroko."

"Oh, be... gitu. Maaaf, Ka... gami-kun." Walaupun Kuroko bersusah payah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, ia tetap tersenyum. Senyum yang jarang nampak karena topeng _kuudere_ nya itu.

"Kuro-chin, kalau berbicara membuatmu kesusahan lebih baik jangan dipaksakan." Murasakibara mendesak Kiyoshi yang ada didepannya hanya untuk berbicara pada Kuroko. Sepertinya julukan Kiyoshi hater memang cocok padanya. Yang didesak hanya bisa mendengus. Sementara yang tidak terima malah Kagami. Namun semua itu diabaikan Murasakibara.

"Baik. Mura... saki...bara-kun."

Tumben sekali Murasakibara-kun peduli pada orang lain seperti ini..., pikir Kuroko. Yang terpenting, sekarang ia dapat berkumpul bersama semuanya walau hanya sebentar.

Disaat yang lain sibuk membicarakan dirinya, Kuroko diam-diam menatap tangannya. Seingat dia, sebelumnya tangan ini tidak bisa ia gerakkan sebebas ini. Apakah ini sebuah pertanda bahwa ia akan sembuh?

* * *

Setelah melewati proses rehabilitasi selama seminggu, akhirnya Kuroko bisa pulang. Dia berhasil mematahkan anggapan dokter yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan lumpuh dan tidak bisa pulih. Sekarang ia bias bergerak semaunya, tapi tetap saja gerakan keras atau olahraga seperti basket tidak diperbolehkan.

Walaupun begitu, Kagami sebagai teman dekatnya masih merasa aneh. Ada sesuatu yang membuat semuanya janggal hingga ia tak begitu senang mendengar Kuroko yang pulih begitu cepat. Setiap kali ia mendengar kabar gembira dari Kuroko, ia hanya tertawa kecil lalu berpikir dalam.

"Kagami-kun."

"Whoa! Sejak kapan kau disitu?!"

"Baru saja kok. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau kelihatan tidak senang dengan pulihnya aku?"

"Hmph…, sudah lama kau tidak mengejutkanku seperti ini." Ingatan Kagami melayang jauh. "Bukannya aku tidak senang, tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh. Entah apa itu."

"Hm…, kalau begitu, mari nikmati kebersamaan ini selagi bisa." Sepertinya Kuroko mengerti apa yang Kagami maksud.

* * *

Tok tok… terdengar suara pintu rumah Kuroko diketuk oleh seseorang. Kuroko segera membuka pintu dan sosok berambut merah dengan mata kucing segera terlihat dari balik pintu.

"Akashi-kun? Ada apa?"

Tiba-tiba Akashi menggenggam erat pundak Kuroko dengan wajah aneh.

"Kuroko, kau tidak apa-apa kan?! Sungguh, kau baik-baik saja kan?!"

"Sa… sakit, Akashi-kun. Seperti yang kau lihat aku baik-baik saja."

"Oh maaf. Baiklah Kuroko, aku pergi dulu. Aku ada urusan. Jaga diri baik-baik ya!"

Akashi bergegas ke mobilnya. Sepertinya dia memaksakan diri mampir ke rumah Kuroko hanya untuk mengecek keadaan mantan rekannya ini.

 _"Apa semuanya menyadarinya ya?"_

Rupanya Kuroko masih menyembunyikan sesuatu. Bisakah Akashi –dengan kemampuannya memprediksi masa depan– mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Kuroko?


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Story © Karina Luna**

"Nigou, kau ingin ditemani lebih lama ya?" Kata Kuroko pada anjing kesayangannya, Tetsuya Nigou. Yang ditanya melolong seperti mengiyakan, mendekatkan diri pada tuannya. Kuroko mengelus-elus kepala Nigou yang terlihat merasa nyaman disana, seperti tak mau berpisah. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka harus berpisah karena Kuroko punya urusan dengan Akashi. Si anjing menggonggong keras seperti tak mau berpisah. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membuat tuannya terasa berbeda baginya.

"Maaf, Nigou, kali ini aku harus benar-benar pergi. Akashi-kun tak suka menunggu." Kemudian Kuroko bergegas pergi meninggalkan anjingnya yang sedang punya firasat tak baik itu.

 _"Bahkan Nigou sudah merasakannya?"_

Berkat proses terapi dan rehabilitasi yang ia lakukan setelah koma, kini Kuroko sudah bisa bergerak dengan bebas. Ingatannya sudah berhenti terkikis. Rasa sakit di kepalanya yang selalu menyiksa kini tak lagi menyerang. Ini sebuah keajaiban yang bahkan dokter sendiri bisa kagum. Kuroko dengan tekadnya sendiri menyingkirkan penyebab penyakitnya itu. Rasanya, perjuangannya selama 2 tahun belakangan terbayar sudah.

Tapi tetap saja semua ini tak berakhir semudah itu. Masih ada hal lain yang tak ingin Kuroko beritahu pada yang lain walaupun pada Kiyoshi seperti sebelumnya. Ia tak mencatat apapun tentang hal itu dalam buku catatannya. Kuroko sadar betul jika ia mencatatnya, maka kejadian seperti Kiyoshi mengetahui penyakitnya kan terulang lagi.

"Ah, Kuroko. Kau sudah datang? Aku sudah menunggu dari tadi." Akashi memanggil Kuroko dari kejauhan. Nampak tulisan "Let's Play Basketball" terlukis di dinding lapangan basket itu. Lapangan yang mereka cat disela-sela kesibukan pertandingan Winter Cup bersama tim lain seperti Kaijo, Rakuzan, Shutoku, dan masih banyak lagi. Yah, pada akhirnya Rakuzan datang terakhir karena kaptennya sendiri malah sibuk bermain shogi, kata yang bersangkutan. Bisa jadi itu tidak benar, tak ada yang tahu pasti.

"Eh? Akashi-kun sudah datang? Kupikir belum karena waktu yang kita janjikan masih 15 menit lagi." Kata Kuroko sambil setengah berlari mendatangi Akashi.

"Yah, aku tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin bertemu denganmu, Kuroko. Setelah semua yang terjadi."

"Eh?"

"Setelah penderitaan yang kau lewati dengan penyakit yang aku sebabkan. Terlebih lagi, lapangan ini mengingatkanku bahwa betapa jahatnya aku yang datang terlambat bahkan setelah kalian semua pergi karena sudah selesai mengerjakan bagiannya masing-masing. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku Kuroko." Akashi seperti tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengungkapkan rasa bersalahnya.

"Tak apa, Akashi-kun. Kau bisa lihat bahwa aku sudah sembuh. Lagipula, kau sebenarnya bukan sedang bermain shogi pada saat itu kan? Aku tahu kalau itu bukanlah Akashi-kun yang kukenal." Kuroko membalas dengan senyuman. Akashi diam sesaat.

"Terima kasih, Kuroko. Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Akashi-kun adalah mantan partner setimku, mana mungkin aku tidak bisa menebaknya? Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong…" Kata-kata Kuroko terputus. Ia seperti ingin melakukan sesuatu tetapi seperti ada yang menghentikannya, dan ia hanya bisa menunduk sesaat.

"Hm? Ada apa, Kuroko? Kau merasa tidak enak badan lagi?" Tanya Akashi dengan pandangan menyelidik. Bisa dibilang sebenarnya dia tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Kuroko. Namun ia tak tahu pasti apa hal itu.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan ini." Kuroko merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda. Patung _maneki neko_ atau kucing keberuntungan mini yang montok, berwarna putih yang memiliki corak berwarna orange dan hitam berdampingan, memanjang dari kepala sampai punggungnya. Sebenarnya ini perwujudan dari kucing belang tiga berkelamin jantan yang langka, dan dipercaya membawa keberuntungan.

"Eh? Untuk apa kau memberiku benda ini?" Akashi menerima _maneki neko_ itu. Aneh, patung mini ini terasa terlalu berat untuk ukuran patung mini yang sedang dipegang 2 orang. Sepertinya, tenaga Kuroko lemah sekali sampai-sampai Akashi menyadari hal ini. Untung saja patung itu tidak jatuh dari tangan Kuroko.

"Walaupun kecil tapi mungkin benda ini bisa membawa keberuntungan bagimu. Midorima-kun mungkin pernah memberimu _lucky item_ nya, jadi aku ingin memberimu juga. Sebagai kenang kenangan dan rasa terima kasih tentunya. Aku tahu mungkin ini tidak cocok bagi Akashi-kun yang kaya, tapi… mohon diterima."

"Tentu aku akan menerimanya. Lagipula sebenarnya Midorima tidak pernah memberiku salah satu dari _lucky item_ nya, dia terlalu formal jika berbicara denganku, hahaha." Jawab Akashi tertawa kecil. "Ngomong-ngomong, daripada kau berikan kepadaku, kenapa tidak Kagami atau Aomine saja?"

"Em…, beberapa orang akan menerima benda dariku sesuai karakternya." Jawab Kuroko malu-malu. Ini membuat Akashi sedikit berpikir, daripada patung _maneki neko_ kenapa Kuroko tidak memberikan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Shogi atau hal lain yang disukainya seperti biola atau basket? Kemudian Akashi teringat perkataan Midorima tadi pagi, bahwa _lucky item_ Akashi hari ini adalah patung _maneki neko_. Rupanya Kuroko sampai melihat horoskop _Oha-asa_ hanya untuk ini.

"Hm…, begitu ya?" Balas Akashi tersenyum seolah sudah tau apa yang terjadi. "Oh iya, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Soal– "

"Hoi Kuroko!" Kata-kata Akashi terputus oleh teriakan Kagami yang terlihat kelelahan karena berlari. Akashi hanya bisa menghela nafas. Mungkin belum waktunya? Pikirnya.

"Ah, Kagami-kun? Kau terlambat. Apa kau sudah berjumpa dengan yang lain?"

"Hah… hah…, maafkan aku, Kuroko. Aku berlari cukup jauh tadi. Hm…, maksudmu Aomine, Momoi, Midorima, Kise, dan Murasakibara ya? Mereka sudah dekat, mungkin sebentar lagi sampai."

"Baiklah. Ini untuk Kagami-kun." Kata Kuroko seraya memberikan sebuah gantungan berbentuk boneka harimau sedang memakan burger. Cocok seperti karakter Kagami. Dengan insting hewannya yang setingkat harimau, juga makanan kesukannya, Maji Burger. Akashi dan Kagami spontan menyelidik gantungan tersebut. Melihatnya dekat sekali sampai-sampai kepala mereka hampir bertabrakan. Di sisi lain Kagami merasa aneh sedangkan Akashi lari ke pojok lapangan dan tertawa sambil memegang perutnya disana.

"Hoi Akashi!" Kagami tidak terima ditertawakan seperti itu bahkan oleh Akashi yang tak pernah ia lihat tertawa seperti itu.

"Kuroko! Kau pintar sekali memilih hadiah untuk Kagami!" Akashi masih berkata sambil tertawa.

"Terima kasih banyak, Akashi-kun."

"Hoi! Ini tidak lucu!"

Kemudian Aomine, Momoi, Midorima, Kise, dan Murasakibara datang bersamaan seperti rombongan. Melihat Kuroko sudah hadir, mereka segera berlari menghampirinya. Kise dan Momoi berebutan memeluk Kuroko sedangkan yang lain berebutan bertanya tentang keadaan Kuroko. Maklum, mereka belum bertemu Kuroko lagi sejak Kuroko sadar. Anak berambut biru muda itulah yang memintanya.

"Kise-kun, Momoi-san, sesak."

"Kurokocchiiiii! Kau kembali!"

"Tetsu-kunnnnn! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hoi Kise, Momoi, berhenti memeluk Kuroko seperti itu –nanodayo!"

"Kurochin, kau sudah sehat kan? Ayo makan maiubo bersamaku!"

"Hoi Tetsu! Ayo kita bermain basket lagi!"

"Hei kalian, tolong berhentilah."

Akashi turun tangan sebelum Kagami sempat mengeluarkan suaranya. Tiba-tiba hening. Mereka menghentikan aktifitas mereka. Kaku, yang dibayangan mereka masihlah Akashi yang tidak menganggap temannya adalah sesuatu yang penting. Baginya, kemenangan adalah satu-satunya hal yang akan selalu dicapai. Tapi barusan, kata "tolong" seketika mengubah pandangan mereka. Hanya Akashi yang dulu yang akan mengatakan kata tersebut. Walau begitu rasanya masih canggung. Belum sampai 2 tahun mereka mengenal sosok itu. Bahkan sosok absolute itulah yang justru mereka kenal lebih lama.

"Maaf, ini aku. Aku yang sama dengan wakil kapten Nijimura-san. Aku yang sama dengan sosok yang selalu memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin untuk menemani kalian pulang."

Masih tetap hening. Suasana tiba-tiba suram. Mereka semua menunduk. Bahkan Kagami tidak berani angkat bicara. Ia memang belum tahu betul apa yang terjadi antara mereka saat kelas 2 SMP namun jika didasari pada cerita Kuroko sebelum melawan Rakuzan, tentu hal itu adalah masalah yang serius. Masalah yang membunuh kerja sama tim dalam diri mereka. Yang melenyapkan kehangatan dalam mata mereka.

"Aka –" Kuroko hendak mencairkan suasana. Namun kata-katanya terpotong oleh tindakan Akashi sendiri. Tanpa diduga air mata mengucur deras dari mata Akashi. Ia menunduk dalam, bibirnya ia gigit kuat-kuat hingga mengeluarkan darah. Tangannya bergetar dan mengepal erat, membuat tangan lembut itu sedikit terluka. Pada akhirnya tubuhnya tak kuat menahan gejolak itu. Ia terduduk lemas. Meninju lapangan basket yang keras sampai-sampai tangannya benar-benar berdarah.

"Kenapa aku bisa membuang kalian pada saat itu?! Bagaimana bisa aku membunuh sesuatu yang penting untuk dimiliki manusia dalam diri kalian?!" Ia berhenti sejenak. Kepalanya mendongak keatas dengan air mata yang masih mengucur. Matanya membelalak bak orang gila. Ia tertawa keras sampai-sampai jika orang lain yang melihatnya mungkin ia akan benar-benar mengira Akashi gila. "Ahaha! Bukankah yang kulakukan itu bagus, ha?! Dengan begini kalian menemukan harta karun yang seharusnya kalian miliki dari awal! Yang kulakukan itu tidak sepenuhnya salah!"

Yang lain tertegun. Perubahan sikap yang drastis seperti ini kembali terulang. Tak ada yang mengharapkan kejadian ini. Midorima sebagai orang yang paling mengenal Akashi bahkan sampai tertegun. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko dengan naifnya mengambil tindakan sendiri. Ia mencengkeram kedua pundak Akashi, menggoncang-goncangkannya seakan memaksa Akashi sadar. Namun targetnya malah masih tertawa gila disana.

Cengkeraman Kuroko makin kuat. Panggilannya makin keras seakan ingin memanggil apa yang ada didalam Akashi. Akashi dalam Akashi. Dua menit, tertawanya mendadak berhenti seperti ada yang mengeremnya. Kepalanya yang mendongak dan matanya yang membelalak mulai menunjukkan reaksi. Air matanya makin mengucur deras. Tubuhnya mendadak lemah. Ia kembali menunduk.

"Maafkan aku…" Nada suaranya berbeda. Cara bicaranya pun berbeda. Apa yang bisa dilakukan Kuroko hanya memeluk Akashi bak sahabat lama yang sudah tidak berjumpa bertahun-tahun. Sambil membisikkan beberapa kata penenang, Kuroko perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. Entah hanya perasaan Akashi saja atau tiba-tiba tangan Kuroko melemah?

"Kuroko…, tanganmu?"

"Bukan apa-apa, Akashi-kun."

Kagami dan Aomine langsung mencium keanehan. Mereka langsung memaksa Kuroko berdiri dan memeriksa tangannya. Namun, tak ada yang aneh. Kuroko bisa menggenggam dengan benar.

Tampak dari kejauhan, pria berpakaian jas rapi serba sopan mengamati. Sepertinya ia baru saja disitu. Midorima yang menyadarinya langsung memanggil Akashi dan memberikan sedikit "kode" agar ia segera pulang. Mungkin supir Akashi itu ingin memperingatkan bahwa Masaomi, ayah Akashi sudah menunggu.

Perlahan, Akashi kembali berdiri. Membungkuk sopan sebagai tanda pamit dan minta maaf.

"Aku pergi dulu. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik, terutama kau, Kuroko. Karena aku masih punya firasat buruk tentangmu." Kata Akashi menepuk pundak Kuroko, dan bergegas pergi.

"Eh?" Semuanya berkata hal yang sama. Saling berpandangan. Rupanya mereka masih merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kurokocchi, apa alasan kau memanggil kami semua –ssu?"

"Oh, itu… aku ingin memberi kalian ini."

Kuroko mulai memberikan sesuatu pada Aomine. Gantungan berbentuk boneka Panther sedang memakan Yakiniku. Lagi-lagi Aomine mendapat reaksi yang sama dengan Kagami. Semuanya mendekat, lalu tertawa sekeras-kerasnya.

"Tetsu, apa ini?"

"Itu kenang-kenangan dariku, simpanlah."

"Ha?!"

Kemudian giliran Momoi. Dia mendapat boneka anak yang mirip dengan Nigou. Midorima mendapat jimat hijau berbentuk kantung juga boneka mini Kerosuke. Kise mendapat gantungan dari kaca yang berlukiskan dirinya dalam bentuk imut. Murasakibara mendapatkan gantungan maiubo, dan tentu saja maiubo asli dalam jumlah yang lumayan.

"Tetsu-kun, terimakasihhhh!" Momoi senang akhirnya dapat kenang-kenangan dari Kuroko. Bahkan ia terlihat seperti berbunga-bunga dan memeluk boneka Nigou itu erat-erat. Matanya yang mirip mata Kuroko itu membuatnya tak bisa melepasnya. Sebelumnya ia pernah memberikan satu dari tiga pensil gelinding yang diberikan Midorima untuknya. Tentu saja untuk mengenang peristiwa dimana semuanya –terutama Kuroko– menolongnya dari orang jahat dengan bermain basket. Yah, walaupun Murasakibara akhirnya tidak ikut.

"Kuroko, terima kasih banyak. Ini _lucky item_ ku hari ini –nanodayo." Bahkan Midorima terlihat berkaca-kaca. Pantas saja dia tidak membawa _lucky item_ nya hari ini.

"Kurokocchiiiii ini imut sekali –ssu, kau membuatnya sendiri?" Kuroko mengangguk, dan Kise langsung menyambutnya dengan pelukan…, dan terlambat karena Aomine segera menendangnya.

"Kurochin, terima kasih. Ini maiubo dengan rasa terenak yang pernah aku rasakan."

"Oh iya, kebetulan aku punya juga untuk partner kalian masing-masing, kecuali Aomine-kun karena Momoi-san ada disini."

Selanjutnya, Takao sebagai partner Midorima mendapat gantungan boneka elang. Kasamatsu sebagai partner Kise mendapat hadiah yang serupa dengan Kise namun dengan gambar Kasamatsu sendiri. Terakhir, Himuro sebagai partner Murasakibara (lonceng bersuara burung).

"Wah, kau tau karakter kami masing-masing ya, Kurochin. Darimana kau dapat semua ini?"

"Aku membeli beberapa diantaranya. Tapi ada yang langka jadi aku harus berburu ke permainan Crane."

"Hoi Tetsu, serius nih?!"

"Baiklah, aku harus pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa."

Kuroko berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Namun tiba-tiba ia tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya walau ia ingin. Lebih parahnya lagi, sekarang kaki dan tangannya terasa tidak bisa menumpunya dan membuatnya terjatuh kedepan. Kagami yang sempat ingin menolongnya terlambat, Kuroko sudah terjatuh dan kepalanya berdarah. Sebenarnya Kuroko masih sadar jadi Kagami segera membantunya berdiri.

"Hoi! Kuroko! Kau baik-baik saja?" Kagami merasa Kuroko tidak punya tenaga untuk berdiri.

"Aku baik-baik sa –" Belum selesai Kuroko menjawab, ia sudah kehilangan kesadarannya.

"KUROKO?! KUROKOOOO?!"

* * *

Kuroko kembali dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Setelah semua yang terjadi, setelah rasa lega datang karena Kuroko pulih begitu cepat, malah kejadian ini datang bahkan tepat didepan mata Kagami lagi. Dokter mengatakan Kuroko baik-baik saja dan akan segera siuman. Benar juga, tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk Kuroko agar siuman. Walaupun begitu hari sudah gelap. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyaksikan kejadian ini pulang. Perkataan dokter itu rasanya tidak bisa menenangkan pikiran dan perasaan mereka. Dan entah kenapa, Akashi yang tadi kelihatan begitu sibuk, memaksakan diri untuk datang juga.

"Ohayou." Lagi-lagi Kuroko mengucapkan kata itu saat siuman. Sepertinya dia sudah hafal betul bahwa ia lagi-lagi dibawa ke rumah sakit yang sama.

"Huh! Bukan saatnya berkata seperti itu, tau! Kami semua menghawatirkanmu!" Kagami seakan kehilangan akal.

"Kuroko, aku sudah memperingatkanmu kan? Berhati-hatilah sedikit!"

"A... Akashi-kun? Bukankah kau ada urusan?"

"Yah, sekali-kali dapat hukuman tidak masalah kalau untuk teman."

"A… Akashi-kun… ah?!" Kuroko merasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Lihat? Kau berdarah seperti itu. Kenapa sih tiba-tiba ambruk seperti itu?" Kagami penasaran.

"Hanya terpeleset."

"Bohong!"

"Benar kok. Kalau begitu… aku mau… pulang– ah?!" Kuroko mencoba berdiri, namun tangannya tak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya dan ia hampir kembali ke posisi tidur. Untung saja Kagami cepat-cepat menahannya.

"Tuh kan! Mana mungkin itu hanya terpeleset!" Kagami menimpali.

"Kuroko, apa kau kehilangan kontrol tangan dan kakimu lagi?" Akashi menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya. Seluruh isi ruangan terdiam. Mereka berpikir hal yang sama. Jika benar, apa terapinya tidak berhasil?

"Tidak kok. Aku benar-benar terpeleset."

Yang lain hanya bisa mendengus. Selain keras kepala, Kuroko juga naïf. Jawaban mana yang benar mereka tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti, mereka merasa Kuroko belum sembuh benar.

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan terapimu. Aku akan tetap membiayainya." Akashi mengambil keputusan untuk antisipasi.

"Baiklah, Akashi-kun."

Karena Kuroko menunjukkan beberapa kejanggalan, akhirnya dokter menyarankan agar Kuroko pulang besok saja. Malam ini ia dirawat inap, dan melakukan pemeriksaan lebih dalam. Masih tidak ada yang mau beranjak untuk meninggalkan Kuroko. Bahkan Akashi yang sedari tadi ditegur oleh supirnya, tetap keras kepala untuk menetap.

Anehnya, saat pemeriksaan Kuroko kembali bisa menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya. Jadi dokter hanya melakukan pemeriksaan kecil dan memutuskan bahwa keanehan itu hanyalah mati rasa yang terjadi karena sedikit shock. Dan demikianlah mereka bisa bernafas lega. Walaupun begitu dokter memperingatkan agar kepala Kuroko tidak terbentur lagi. Bagaimanapun juga, penyakit Kuroko –yang sampai sekarang masih disembunyikan– akan muncul kembali jika terjadi benturan seperti itu walaupun telah dilakukan terapi secara intensif.

"Kuroko, aku penasaran. Kemana orang tuamu? Aku tak pernah melihatnya." Kagami mencoba bertanya soal sesuatu yang selalu mengganggunya. Aomine pun mengangguk tanda mengiyakan. Disaat kondisi Kuroko seperti ini, bahkan sampai koma selama seminggu, tak pernah ada tanda-tanda kedatangan orang tua Kuroko. Kagami yang selalu menjaganya. Kenapa? Yah, dia kan tinggal sendiri , jika kau mengabaikan Alex tentunya.

"Aku sama sepertimu, Kagami-kun. Aku tinggal sendiri dan orang tuaku sedang bekerja diluar sana. Tapi aku tak pernah ingin membuat mereka khawatir jadi aku tidak bilang apa-apa tentang keadaanku." Jawab Kuroko polos.

"Hah? Dasar bodoh!" Aomine memukul kepala Kuroko pelan.

"Sakit, Aomine-kun." Tubuh Kuroko terhempas ke belakang. Padahal itu hanya tinju ringan. Seperti..., ia kembali kehilangan kontrol untuk menahan tubuhnya.

"Hoi! Aomine! Kau tidak ingat kata dokter ha?!" Kagami emosi sambil menahan tubuh Kuroko yang hampir terjatuh itu. Sementara Aomine gelagapan. Ia tak menyangka akan terjadi seperti ini.

"Ma... maafkan aku. Tetsu, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Tidak apa, Aomine-kun. Aku hanya terpeleset." Lagi-lagi dengan alasan yang sama.

"Pembohong!" Kagami membentak.

"Permisi, apa kami mengganggu?"

Sebuah suara familiar datang dari celah pintu. Seseorang berambut coklat, teman lama Kuroko. Orang yang telah dikalahkan dengan kejam saat masih di SMP Meiko. Dialah Ogiwara Shigehiro, diikuti oleh rombongan tim Seirin.

"O... Ogiwara-kun?!" Kuroko benar-benar kaget. Kini Ogiwara dan Kiseki no Sedai bertemu secara langsung untuk kedua kalinya.

Kiseki no Sedai terdiam. Mereka ingat pertandingan itu. Perasaan bersalah menguasai mereka. Apa Ogiwara akan memaafkan mereka?

"Oh maaf, sepertinya aku mengganggu. Kalau begitu aku per –"

"Tunggu, Ogiwara-kun! Masuklah bersama Seirin!"

Suasana berubah jadi suram. Mereka semua seakan membeku beberapa menit. Tak ada yang mau bicara. Rasanya canggung untuk meminta maaf jadi mereka menunduk saja. Lagipula mereka belum terbiasa meminta maaf seperti ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ogiwara memergoki kami ketika ditelpon Kagami untuk datang kesini, dan ia memaksa untuk ikut. Jadi, kami datang bersama." Kiyoshi mulai memainkan perannya. Ia mencoba mencairkan suasana lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, Ogiwara-kun. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baik-baik saja, apanya sih? Kau sempat koma kan? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku?"

"Maaf..., soal itu..., kami tidak tahu cara menghubungimu." Sekarang Akashi yang menjawab. Ogiwara tertegun. Ia masih tidak sanggup berbicara dengan mantan kapten Kiseki no Sedai ini. Ia terus teringat mata dingin yang menatapnya dulu. Entahlah, rasanya ia tidak sanggup berdiri didepan pandangan mata sedingin itu. Walau sekarang ia telah merasakan kehangatan dalam mata Akashi, tapi tetap saja rasanya masih canggung. Suasana kembali suram.

"Ngomong-ngomong, maafkan aku atas kejadian waktu itu. Itu semua salahku." Akashi mulai berbicara tentang inti permasalahan.

"Tak apa kok. Disaat pertandinganmu melawan Seirin, aku tahu dirimu yang sekarang berbeda. Lagipula, aku sudah kembali main basket. Selanjutnya, kalian pasti akan kukalahkan!" Balas Ogiwara menggebu-gebu. Semuanya tertegun. Rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan pertandingan saat itu pasti bukanlah main-main. Bahkan tim Seirin yang tak menontonnya pun benar-benar mengerti. Kuroko bersyukur telah mengembalikan Ogiwara yang dulu.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku pasti takkan kalah melawanmu!" Akashi membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Suasana kembali menghangat. Satu persatu anggota Kiseki no Sedai meminta maaf pada Ogiwara. Saat itu, hati mereka merasa lega. Selanjutnya, mereka mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Ogiwara bersemangat sekali menanyakan tentang Kiseki no Sedai yang bisa sekuat itu. Dan tentu saja, sang tim pemenang pun tak luput dari pertanyaannya. Gaya bermain mereka yang seakan menyatu dengan teman setimnya itu membuat Ogiwara benar-benar terkesan.

"Oh iya, kebetulan kalian hadir disini. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikannya besok, tapi..., barang ini, tolong diterima."

Kuroko memberikan kenang-kenangan pada tim Seirin dan tentunya teman lamanya, Ogiwara. Ogiwara mendapat wristband milik Kuroko yang diberikan Furihata, Fukuda, dan Kawahara sesaat sebelum pertandingan melawan Rakuzan.

"I... ini kan?!" Kata Furihata, Fukuda, dan Kawahara bersamaan.

"Iya, ini wristband yang kalian berikan. Boleh aku berikan pada Ogiwara-kun?"

"Te...tentu. Iya kan, Furi, Fukuda?" Jawab Kawahara.

"Ogiwara-kun, ini sebagai ganti wristband yang kau berikan saat SMP. Kuharap ini bisa jadi penyemangatmu saat menghadapi Kiseki no Sedai dan Seirin nantinya."

"Wah, terima kasih banyak, Kuroko! Dengan ini pasti semangatku takkan padam saat bertanding melawanmu! Berjanjilah sekali lagi, kita akan bertanding!" Kata Ogiwara bersemangat. Tapi Kuroko malah menunduk.

"Maaf, Ogiwara-kun. Aku tak bisa berjanji. Aku tak yakin bisa bermain basket lagi. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku belum boleh bermain." Kata Kuroko menunduk lesu.

"Kau pasti bisa, Kuroko!"

"Ogiwara-kun..."

Ogiwara menggenggam tangan Kuroko. Diantara telapak tangan mereka terselip wristband bergaris putih itu. Rasanya, Kuroko punya semangat lebih untuk sembuh.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya..."

Kuroko memberikan kenang-kenangan untuk tim Seirin. Sang kapten, Hyuuga Junpei, mendapat mini figur Sanada Yukimura. Pelatih, Aida Riko, mendapat peluit baru. Izuki mendapat gantungan mini berbentuk rajawali sesuai kemampuan _hawk eye_ nya. Koganei mendapat gantungan kucing. Kiyoshi sebagai kakak kelas yang paling disayangi Kuroko, kakak kelas idaman baginya, mendapat sesuatu yang spesial. Lonceng mini sepasang. Merupakan benda keberuntungan juga. Akhirnya Kiyoshi memutuskan untuk memberikan satu dari sepasang lonceng itu kepada Hyuuga. Dan masih banyak lagi kenang-kenangan yang diberikan Kuroko untuk Seirin.

Semuanya nampak berkaca-kaca menerimanya. Namun semuanya bingung, tumben sekali Kuroko berbuat demikian. Berjuang mati-matian mencari barang langka yang sesuai dengan karakter mereka, bahkan sampai bermain Crane game larut malam.

"Kuroko, kau itu sakit apa sih?" Ogiwara mulai penasaran.

"Itu..., sesuatu yang tak bisa aku beri tahu." Kuroko tetap bersikeras.

"Tapi kau sudah sembuh kan?"

"Mungkin. Tapi terapiku belum selesai."

"Hm, baiklah. Cepat sembuh ya, Kuroko! Aku menunggumu."

"Baik."

* * *

Fajar menyingsing, saatnya Kuroko pulang. Semuanya bersiap. Agar Kuroko tidak "terpeleset" lagi, ia naik kursi roda. Tentu saja Kagami yang mendorongnya. Tapi esoknya Kuroko harus kembali untuk terapi lagi. Tetapi….

"Em…, kalian duluan saja. Aku masih ada perlu di rumah sakit ini." Ogiwara mendadak berhenti, seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Baiklah, Ogiwara-kun. Hati-hati." Balas Kuroko.

Lalu rombongan yang mengantar Kuroko pun pergi. Sedangkan Ogiwara masih tidak beranjak sampai rombongan itu tak terlihat dalam pandangannya. Merasa aman, ia segera melakukan apa yang jadi tujuannya tadi. Mengunjungi dokter yang menangani terapi Kuroko. Akashi yang memberitahunya. Karena itulah, segera sesaat Akashi mengantar Kuroko ke kendaraan, ia kembali untuk menemani Ogiwara.

Cukup tegang rasanya. Bagaimana tidak? Dokter tersebut adalah spesialis otak. Mendengarnya saja pasti sudah bisa ditebak bahwa ada sesuatu dengan otak Kuroko, dan itu pasti bukan main-main. Hanya saja, ke-naif-an Kuroko itu menghalangi semuanya untuk mengetahui penyakitnya sampai sejauh ini.

"Kami ingin menanyakan tentang penyakit yang diderita pasien bernama Kuroko Tetsuya." Akashi langsung berbicara ke inti.

"Tapi dia bilang tidak boleh memberitahunya ke siapapun."

"Tak masalah, kami temannya, dan kami sudah minta izin!" Ogiwara terpaksa berbohong.

"Baiklah. Penyakitnya ini adalah sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan otak kecil…"

Mendengarnya saja rasanya seperti petir yang menyambar bagi Akashi dan Ogiwara. Jadi inilah alasan kenapa akhirnya Kuroko kehilangan kontrol terhadap gerak tubuhnya? Dokter terus menjelaskan secara hati-hati. Walaupun begitu, rasanya sudah cukup membuat shock kedua teman Kuroko itu, terutama Ogiwara.

Apakah penyakit Kuroko yang sebenarnya?

* * *

Note:  
Hem, karena kesibukan author jadi mundur deh rilisnya saya sampe bela2in ngetik ini waktu mudik, keburu lupa akhirnya jadi pendek gini  
Yosh, mohon dimaafkan klo ada salah, rencananya mau saya habiskan /? di chapter 4  
Sangat menerima review~  
Tidak suka? tombol back menanti~


	4. Chapter 4 - END

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Story © Karina Luna**

"Ini penyakit yang terjadi karena berbagai hal. Yang terjadi pada pasien adalah karena benturan keras." Dokter melanjutkan penjelasannya hati-hati.

"… saya sudah tahu itu." Akashi kembali merasa bersalah.

"Penyakit ini berkembang di otak kecilnya, menyebabkan saraf motoriknya terganggu. Pada tahap awal kadang-kadang penderita akan mendadak kehilangan keseimbangan, kehilangan kontrol alat gerak, sampai pada yang paling parah adalah kehilangan kontrol tubuh."

"Tunggu, saya pernah mendengar penyakit seperti itu. Apakah itu Degenerasi Spinocerebellar? Tapi, kenapa karena benturan?" Ogiwara teringat sesuatu. Yah, kadang-kadang jika ada waktu ia suka membaca hal-hal yang berbau kedokteran seperti ini.

"Pada awalnya kami mengira demikian. Namun setelah beberapa lama, pasien mengalami keluhan seperti sakit kepala yang tidak tertahankan, sering mimisan, juga kehilangan beberapa ingatan yang seharusnya tidak bisa dia lupakan."

Ogiwara dan Akashi tertegun. Mereka ingat hal itu. Keluhan yang seharusnya tidak dialami penderita Degenerasi Spinocerebellar.

"Kemudian saya memutuskan untuk menangani dia lebih intensif. Setelah menjalani beberapa tes dan CT Scan akhirnya diketahui penyakitnya adalah…" Dokter menghela nafas. Memberi jeda agar Ogiwara dan Akashi lebih siap. Sedangkan yang mendengarkan hanya bisa menahan nafas. "… tumor otak, tepatnya di otak kecilnya, dan sedikit menyebar ke otak besarnya."

Pemuda berambut coklat dan merah itu shock berat. Menunduk dalam-dalam. Matanya perlahan mengeluarkan air mata. Hati mereka layaknya ditusuk-tusuk sebuah pisau. Perasaan yang begitu mendalam tentang teman yang merubah nasib mereka itu sungguh menimbulkan gejolak yang dahsyat dalam jiwa maupun raga.

"Penyakit ini susah disembuhkan dengan operasi mengingat posisinya yang sulit dijangkau. Kemudian kami menyarankan agar ia menjalani kemoterapi, namun tubuhnya menolak. Usaha terakhir yang saya bisa adalah memberikannya obat untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya, sekaligus melarangnya bermain basket lagi agar tidak terjadi benturan seperti itu dikemudian hari." Dokter tetap menjelaskan dengan hati-hati. Rupanya dokter ini telah memperhatikan Kuroko dari awal hingga saat ini. Buktinya, dia mengingat semuanya. Nampak di matanya, Kuroko adalah pasien yang aneh sekaligus unik.

"… dan ia tak pernah bilang pada saya soal itu." Akashi menimpali.

"Ya, saya tahu. Dia bersikeras sampai akhirnya penyakitnya semakin parah dan koma seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tapi pada akhirnya saya takjub pada pasien unik ini. Seakan ia membalas kerja keras saya selama hampir dua tahun belakangan." Raut wajah dokter itu berubah girang. Ogiwara dan Akashi hanya bisa menghapus ekspresi sedih mereka dengan wajah kebingungan dan saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Memangnya ada apa, dok?" Akashi dan Ogiwara penasaran.

"Sehari setelah dia sadar dari koma, kami melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan intensif. Menurut perkiraan saya, akan sulit baginya untuk sadar kembali walau dalam waktu 3 tahun sekalipun. Tapi, dia sadar bahkan dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 2 minggu. Hasilnya sungguh mengejutkan. Dengan tekadnya sendiri, tubuhnya membentuk antibodi yang menyerang sel tumor tersebut, dan mengecilkan ukuran sel tersebut secara signifikan. Dalam terapi yang ia jalani, ia juga sangat cepat berkembang. Semangat hidupnya sungguh tinggi. Sekarang, kami dapat memastikan bahwa ia sudah sembuh. Terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah membakar semangatnya yang sempat padam itu. Kalian pasti sangat berarti baginya." Dokter itu terlihat begitu senang. Ogiwara dan Akashi bernafas lega. Yah, kalau soal keajaiban, Kuroko adalah ahlinya.

"Syukurlah. Tapi, soal kejadian yang kemarin…, kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba jatuh? Anda mengatakan bahwa dia sudah sembuh kan? Anda mengatakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa namun sebenarnya tidak kan?!" Raut wajah Akashi berubah serius, setengah emosi.

"Eh?!" Ogiwara terkejut. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal itu.

"Saya baru sadar dia punya penyakit lain yang hampir mirip." Dokter itu menunduk dalam.

"A… APA?!" Akashi dan Ogiwara berteriak bersamaan.

"Degenerasi Spinocerebellar, ia akhirnya benar-benar punya penyakit yang itu. Tapi penyakit itu baru menyerangnya." Dokter menghela nafas.

"Ka… kalau begitu… dia tidak bisa sembuh?" Ogiwara teringat. Belum ada yang bisa sembuh dari penyakit itu. Namun, untuk pengobatan bisa dilakukan terapi. Itu berarti..., Kuroko takkan bisa bermain basket? Ia takkan bisa bertanding melawan Ogiwara kelak?

"Ya, begitulah. Untung saja penyakitnya itu masih dalam tahap ringan jadi tidak sulit bagi kami untuk menetralisirnya dengan terapi. Namun itu semua tidaklah menjamin kesembuhannya. Penyakit ini merupakan kelainan yang belum bisa kami pecahkan." Entah kenapa wajah dokter itu terlihat datar seakan tak terjadi sesuatu yang penting,dan tentu saja Ogiwara merasa tersinggung dengan hal itu.

"Kenapa dokter terlihat tenang-tenang saja?!"

"Tenang dulu. Kuroko Tetsuya ini pasien yang menurut saya cukup aneh dan unik. Sejauh ini, berkat dia, kami menemukan beberapa metode yang efektif dan efisien untuk pasien dengan penyakit sepertinya. Setidaknya saya bisa tenang karena kalian ada bersamanya."

"Eh?"

"Selama kurang lebih 2 tahun ini, saya terus mendengar ceritanya. Begitu kuat perasaannya sebagai teman pada kalian hingga membuatnya kuat seperti ini. Saya minta kalian tetap mendukungnya dan berharap agar ia dapat melakukan keajaiban lagi."

Bagi Akashi, itu hanyalah sekedar omong kosong. Sebuah harapan yang keasliannya patut dipertanyakan. Lebih tepatnya..., harapan palsu?

"Baik, terima kasih dokter. Kami mohon pamit. Jika biayanya kurang, cukup bilang pada saya." Akashi mendadak berdiri. Tetap dengan sikapnya yang anggun ala orang kaya. Ekspresinya berubah dingin, namun nampak ada sedikit rasa marah dan kecewa pada dokter itu dalam wajahnya. Sama seperti saat ia membereskan masalah Haizaki di Teiko. Walau bagaimanapun juga nampaknya sifat itu belum sampai sedingin Akashi di Rakuzan. Ia pun cepat-cepat menarik tangan Ogiwara dan pergi dari ruangan, sementara yang ditinggalkan hanya tersenyum aneh disana.

"A... Akashi? Ada apa?" Ogiwara sedikit trauma dengan ekspresi dingin itu. Bahkan ia merasa lebih pantas jika ini disebut fobia.

"Lebih baik kita segera pergi sebelum mendengar lebih banyak harapan palsu darinya. Lama-lama kau akan tenggelam dalam kata-kata manis itu dan kehilangan kewaspadaanmu terhadap Kuroko. Lagipula perasaanku mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu, dan semakin lama perasaan itu makin kuat." Ujar Akashi sembari tetap menarik tangan Ogiwara dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar. Sementara yang ditarik hanya bisa mengikuti dengan sedikit berlari dan tersandung-sandung.

"... aku juga sama."

"Maaf, Ogiwara. Kau punya waktu berapa lama?" Akashi berbicara dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Hm..., selain sekolah, aku punya waktu kapanpun aku mau. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku titip Kuroko sampai aku kembali. Awasi dia dan laporkan jika ada sesuatu. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengawasinya dalam 2 hari." Ia terlihat panik.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kenapa bukan salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai saja?" Akashi menjawab dengan melempar pandangan pada seseorang berjas hitam yang posisinya agak jauh. Ia memandang mereka berdua –lebih tepatnya Akashi– dengan wajah khawatir. Pada mulanya Ogiwara agak bingung, kemudian –entah kenapa– ia bisa mengerti hanya dengan melihat mata Akashi.

"Hanya kau yang ada disini sekarang, jadi, aku titip Kuroko ya. Sampai jumpa!" Akashi segera berlari menuju orang berjas hitam itu. Ogiwara hanya mengangguk pelan, dan melongo melihatnya. Walau begitu, ada sedikit pandangan perasaan iba pada Akashi. Entah kenapa, ia merasa anak itu tidak akan baik-baik saja.

"Jadi tugasku akan bertambah, huh?" Ogiwara berbicara sendirian sambil berjalan malas, menyeret langkahnya, dan menendang beberapa kerikil tak bersalah yang ada di jangkauannya. Pandangannya melayang jauh. Degenerasi Spinocerebellar itu sebenarnya tidaklah mengerikan selama tidak ada kecelakaan yang terjadi seperti yang terjadi pada Kuroko kemarin. Dan itu berarti mau tidak mau ia harus melakukan tugas dari Akashi untuk melawan rasa kekhawatirannya itu. Bagi mantan kapten Kiseki no Sedai itu, nampaknya membaca pola pikir, karakter, dan perilaku seseorang di masa depan bukanlah hal yang sulit. Ogiwara hanya bisa mendengus. Membayangkan kemampuan orang itu saja rasanya mengerikan, bagaimana dia bisa menghadapinya? Ah tidak, sekarang Ogiwara tak punya rasa takut lagi terhadap Akashi. Yang tersisa hanyalah perasaan segan. Entahlah, mungkin segan karena kemampuan dan sifatnya itu?

* * *

"Hei Tetsu, kau ingin ditemani siapa hari ini? Yah, kau tahu..., kami semua membolos hari ini dan besok adalah hari libur. Jadi, kau boleh memilih." Aomine menawarkan sesuatu.

"Tidak usah, Aomine-kun."

"Tch, ayolah Tetsu. Tidak ada salahnya sekali-kali memilih kan?" Aomine memeluk nakal pundak Kuroko erat seperti yang sering dilakukannya di Teiko..., sebelum perubahan sikapnya tentunya.

"Sakit, Aomine-kun." Kuroko berlaku manja. Sebetulnya tidak sakit sama sekali, malah terasa nyaman baginya. Membuat ingatan semasa Teiko kembali menelusuri ingatannya.

"Hh..., kenapa nggak kita semua aja sih? Kalian semua kan punya waktu untuk hari ini dan besok." Kagami berlagak santai. Kedua tangannya dilipat kebelakang. Satu matanya terbuka seperti mengintip yang lain, sedangkan satunya menutup santai. Yang lain membalas dengan senyuman, seakan mengerti maksud sebenarnya dari kata-kata Kagami. Yah, sebuah kata-kata simpel yang memiliki makna yang dalam.

"Lebih baik tidak usah. Lihatlah, aku sudah baik-baik saja." Kuroko memaksakan dirinya berdiri, dan memang tak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Hanya saja Kuroko merasa sedikit pusing dan mengakibatkan tubuhnya sedikit oleng.

"Te... Tetsu-kun! Tidak perlu memaksakan diri! Lihatlah! Kau masih pusing bukan?" Momoi menyadari hal itu, bahkan sebelum Kuroko oleng. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah manager yang hebat. Memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi menggunakan data yang ia punya adalah keahliannya.

"Hm ayo cepat kembali ke rumah Kurochin agar aku bisa cepat-cepat makan maiubo ku disana." Kata Murasakibara sambil melirik kea rah Midorima.

"Salahmu sendiri! Makan dengan berdiri apalagi jalan itu tidak baik -nanodayo!" Midorima menyahut.

Obrolan pagi itu terasa hangat dan menyenangkan. Canda tawa memenuhi mereka, seakan rasa takut dan gelisah yang mereka rasakan beberapa waktu lalu sirna dengan cepat. Bahkan Kagami dan anggota tim Seirin lain merasa nyaman dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kadang beberapa dari mereka berpikir, inikah yang dirasakan Kuroko sebelum perubahan sikap Kiseki no Sedai di Teiko? Namun seketika sebuah pemikiran yang mengganggu datang. Kurang lebih pemikiran itu seperti ini, "pasti berat menghadapi perubahan yang mendadak pada diri teman-teman. Dimana satu persatu dari mereka meninggalkanmu dengan cepat." Begitulah. Kemudian perasaan sakit dan kesepian mengalir dalam hati mereka, namun segera ditepis agar suasana menyenangkan ini tidak segera berakhir.

"Ah, apa tidak terlalu banyak siswa Seirin disini -ssu? Apa guru kalian tidak akan sadar -ssu?" Kise menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah?! Benar juga?!" Semua anggota Seirin berpandangan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan minta izin sekarang juga." Pelatih mengambil tindakan cepat.

"Maafkan aku." Kuroko merasa bersalah.

"Ah, tak usah minta maaf, Kuroko-kun!"Jawab pelatih sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kuroko. Sementara yang ditepuk hanya menunduk.

Tanpa disadari mereka sudah sampai pada tujuan, yaitu rumah Kuroko. Tanpa basa-basi lagi mereka langsung masuk agar Kuroko bisa langsung istirahat. Memang terasa ramai, namun tak lengkap rasanya jika tidak ada orang yang sedang dipikirkan Kuroko saat ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan karena Akashi dan Ogiwara? Dan yang paling penting, keadaan Akashi lah yang paling Kuroko khawatirkan saat ini. Meski hanya rumor yang lewat, dan didasarkan pada perkataan Midorima saat di Teiko, mungkin Akashi akan kena marah saat ini. Ayahnya itu..., sangat formal dan ketat. Kuroko hanya bisa berharap karakter Akashi yang baik itu tidak hilang.

Dari kejauhan terlihat anak yang seumuran dengan mereka sedang mengawasi dan sesekali menekan tombol-tombol di hpnya. Sepertinya sedang melaporkan keadaan sesuatu yang diawasinya. Ya, rambut coklat dan sisa nasi di pipinya itu bisa jadi pengenal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ogiwara. Entah kenapa, ia tak mau masuk. Hanya ingin mengawasi dari jauh. Ada sebersit rasa malu pada Kuroko. Dirinya saat di Meiko begitu cepat menyerah padahal dia tahu beban yang dirasakan Kuroko lebih berat. Pada akhirnya ia hanyalah manusia lemah yang punya mental sekecil batu kerikil.

Sudah ada beberapa hal yang ia laporkan pada Akashi seperti "Kuroko sudah sampai rumah", "Kuroko berdiri dan sedikit oleng, sepertinya karena pusing", dan sebagainya. Namun tak ada balasan. Lama-lama ia berhenti melapor. Sepertinya ia hanya mengganggu kapten berambut merah yang penuh wibawa itu. Baru saja ia mengantongi ponselnya, Akashi sudah mengirim SMS.

"Kenapa berhenti? Teruslah melapor, tapi maaf aku belum bisa membalasnya sekarang." Kira-kira begitulah isinya. Ogiwara menghela nafas. Anak ini benar-benar tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Sedikit menakutkan rasanya.

Kemudian, dibalik keramaian, Kuroko menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh. Terlihat jelas di jendela kamarnya bahwa ada yang mengawasi. Ogiwara langsung mendengus dan segera bersembunyi dibalik pohon sakura yang sedang mekar itu. Entah Kuroko sudah sempat melihatnya atau belum.

"Ogiwara-kun?"

"Ada apa, Kuroko?" Kagami menyadari kata-kata Kuroko dibalik keramaian yang dibuat oleh pembicaraan Kiseki no Sedai dan Seirin itu. Semuanya langsung terdiam, memusatkan pandangan pada Kuroko yang melihat ke jendela.

"Tidak, aku merasa melihat Ogiwara-kun disana. Tapi ternyata tak ada apa-apa."

"Biar kususul, Tetsu."

"Tidak, itu mungkin hanya imaji – Aomine-kun!" Belum sempat Kuroko menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Aomine sudah bergegas keluar. Akhirnya, Ogiwara berhasil "diseret" kedalam oleh Aomine dengan wajah yang ditekuk penuh rasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, Kuroko. Aku telah 'menguntit'mu." Kata Ogiwara.

"Kalau Ogiwara-kun ingin masuk, tidak ada yang melarang kok." Balas Kuroko dengan polos. Lalu Aomine yang ada disebelah Ogiwara menepuk pundak anak berambut coklat itu. Disaat itulah Ogiwara menyadari Aomine sedang tersenyum hangat padanya, seperti menyambut kedatangan seorang teman. Lalu disaat ia memperluas pandangannya, terlihatlah senyuman semua orang. Senyuman yang sama dengan Aomine. Kemudian ia pun yakin bahwa tak lama lagi tatapan dingin semasa Teiko itu akan lenyap sepenuhnya dan takkan membuatnya bermimpi buruk lagi.

Rombongan mereka pun bertambah. Rasanya semakin ramai saja. Ogiwara jadi pusat pembicaraan sekarang. Namun entah kenapa tak ada yang menanyakan alasan ia mengintai Kuroko dari jarak jauh seperti itu. Mungkin saja karena mereka adalah anak SMA yang baru menjalin hubungan persahabatan. Karena itulah tak ada rasa keraguan karena itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian tidak penasaran dengan tingkah lakuku tadi?" Tanya Ogiwara sedikit takut. Semuanya menatap polos padanya. Yang ditatap malah bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan itu entah kenapa.

"Oh iya kami lupa, hahaha." Momoi membalas.

"Lagipula kita kan teman, tak ada alasan untuk mencurigai satu sama lain, Shige." Aomine sok akrab dan entah kenapa mendadak alim.

"Shi… Shige?" Ogiwara mendadak minder. Hanya orang terdekatnya yang memanggil seperti itu, kecuali Kuroko tentunya.

"Tidak ada alasan untukku mencurigaimu –nanodayo." Midorima dengan sifat tsundere nya yang sedang kumat sedang membenarkan kacamatanya malu-malu sekarang.

"Walaupun kalian tak mau mendengarnya, rasanya aneh kalau aku tidak memberitahunya setelah tertangkap basah seperti ini. Sebenarnya…" Padahal mereka bilang tidak mau mendengarnya tapi terlihat jelas ekspresi antusias dari mereka saat Ogiwara mengatakan demikian. Ogiwara menghela nafas. "Dasar, padahal kalian mengatakan tidak mau mendengarnya. Tapi kalian terlihat antusias tau!"

"Yah, sebenarnya sih kami juga ingin tau." Kagami mendesah.

"Hm baiklah. Sebenarnya Akashi titip Kuroko padaku."

"HE?!" Mereka semua terkejut. Ternyata dalang dibalik semua ini adalah Akashi.

"Sepertinya dia takkan bisa mengawasi Kuroko dalam 2 hari, dan kebetulan aku bertemu dia setelah menyelesaikan urusanku di rumah sakit tadi. Dan… alasan kenapa aku bersembunyi karena kupikir… aku akan merusak suasana menyenangkan ini."

Keadaan menjadi sunyi.

"Kau itu ngomong apa sih? Mana mungkin kau merusak suasana ini? Justru sebaliknya tau!" Kagami tersenyum nakal diikuti tim Seirin yang lain.

Hanya Kuroko yang tidak bisa tersenyum sekarang.

"Ada apa, Kuroko?" Kapten Hyuuga bertanya.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Rasanya… Akashi-kun… dalam… keadaan… yang… mengkhawatirkan." Lagi-lagi Kuroko mendadak bicara dengan tersendat-sendat seperti saat baru saja siuman dari koma. Memang benar dia sedang menghawatirkan Akashi namun yang membuatnya mematung bukanlah itu. Ogiwara yang menyadari penyebabnya hanya bisa terdiam. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus merahasiakan bahwa dia telah mengetahui penyakit Kuroko yang sebenarnya.

"Kurokocchi?" Kise mendekat dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Tak apa, Kise-kun. Tiba-tiba saja tenggorokanku terasa serak." Jawab Kuroko panik.

"Sepertinya memang benar kalau penyakitmu belum sembuh benar -nanodayo."

"Kalau begitu, besok Kurochin kuantar terapi ya?" Murasakibara berbicara dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut!" Momoi antusias.

"Tidak usah. Besok kalian temani aku sampai siang saja. Sore hari aku akan ke rumah sakit untuk terapi. Dan untuk Ogiwara-kun, kumohon jangan mengintaiku besok."

Akhirnya dengan berat hati mereka mengangguk tanda setuju. Tapi sebenarnya Ogiwara masih ingin mengintai Kuroko sampai besok. Akashi sudah memberi amanah padanya. Jika ia menyuruhnya mengawasi Kuroko dalam 2 hari pasti ada sesuatu. Maka ia bertekad untuk mengintai secara sembunyi-sembunyi lagi.

* * *

Esoknya, sesuai yang dijanjikan, tidak ada yang menemani Kuroko terapi. Hanya saja Kuroko diantar untuk menuju rumah sakit. Yah, mereka memaksa. Terapi berjalan lancar namun disela-sela proses terapi...

"Temanmu yang berambut merah dan coklat, yang menjengukmu kemarin, tidak datang?" Dokter bertanya pada Kuroko.

"Tidak, aku melarangnya datang. Bukankah selalu seperti itu? Kenapa hanya mereka berdua yang anda cari?"

Sementara diluar…

"Ah, sial!"

Ogiwara merasa hidungnya gatal. Sialnya, dia tidak bisa mengintai Kuroko yang sedang didalam ruang terapi itu. Sialnya lagi, ia lupa memberitahu pada dokter itu bahwa jangan sampai Kuroko tahu bahwa kemarin, ia dan Akashi mendatanginya.

Kembali ke dalam ruang terapi.

"Kemarin mereka berdua datang padaku. Kupikir kau tahu karena kata mereka, kau mengijinkan untuk kemari."

"Maaf, apa mereka bertanya tentang penyakitku?"

"I…iya, maafkan aku."

"Anda menjawabnya?!"

"Maafkan aku. Mereka bilang bahwa kau sudah mengijinkan, jadi…"

"Saya sudah pernah bilang bahwa saya takkan pernah memberitahu mereka! Apa anda lupa? Kalau begitu, saya permisi!" Kuroko berlagak sopan –padahal biasanya tidak jika didepan dokter itu– dan segera beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu! Terapimu belum sele –"

BRAK!

Ini pertama kalinya Kuroko marah dan membanting pintu seperti itu. Bahkan, dokter yang sangat dihormatinya itu tidak dipedulikan. Seperti seseorang yang lain. Seperti bukan dirinya.

Ia berlari kencang. Entah kenapa ia yakin betul Ogiwara sedang berada disekitar tempat itu. Ia mencari ke segala arah, dan akhirnya menemukan yang ia cari. Lagi-lagi Kuroko memergoki Ogiwara yang sedang mengintai dan bersembunyi di pojok pintu kamar mandi.

"Ogiwara-kun!"

"A… ada apa, Kuroko?" Ogiwara ketakutan melihat ekspresi Kuroko yang marah seperti itu.

"Kau tahu kan?!"

"Ta… tahu apa?"

"Soal… penyakitku." Ekspresi Kuroko berubah sedih.

"Eng… enggak kok."

"Sudahlah, Ogiwara-kun. Jangan mengelak lagi." Kuroko menunduk lesu.

"La… lagipula aku tidak menganggap itu sesuatu yang serius kok."

"Bohong. Untuk apa Ogiwara-kun dan Akashi-kun berkomplot untuk mengintaiku dalam 2 hari?" Kuroko menatap tajam Ogiwara, tepat di matanya.

"Em… itu…"

Tiba-tiba ponsel Ogiwara berdering. Kuroko menyahutnya. Bulu kuduk Ogiwara berdiri. Keringat dingin mengucur deras.

"Halo, Ogiwara? Dimana posisimu sekarang?" Kata seseorang diujung telepon.

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko menjawab. Hening sesaat, lalu terdengar suara telpon diputus.

Kuroko memutuskan untuk tetap disana. Entah kenapa, ada sebersit pemikiran bahwa Akashi akan segera kesini. Mungkin saja dia tahu bahwa Ogiwara akan bersembunyi disini. Ternyata benar, tak lama kemudian pemuda berambut merah itu datang didepan mata mereka.

"Maafkan aku, Kuroko." Akashi datang dengan terengah-engah.

"Tak apa, Akashi-kun. Tapi jangan bilang pada siapapun tentang ini."

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus janji untuk menjaga kesehatanmu sebaik mungkin, Kuroko."

"Akashi-kun tahu kan? Penyakit ini bukanlah penyakit serius."

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita keluar."

Mereka bertiga pun keluar ke taman rumah sakit. Sebenarnya Kuroko tidak marah, hanya saja, ia merasa cemas. Jika ada yang tahu pasti rasanya tidak nyaman. Tapi tidak ada salahnya juga jika ada yang tahu hal itu. Pemikiran orang berbeda-beda bukan? Entahlah, mungkin Kuroko sendiri yang naïf.

"Akashi-kun, Ogiwara-kun, maafkan aku."

"Tidak masalah, Kuroko."

Kuroko ingin berkata lagi namun tak bisa membuka mulutnya. Untunglah tak ada yang sadar.

"Hei Kuroko, kalau tak salah terapimu belum selesai kan?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa tidak dilanjutkan?"

"Aku marah pada dokter itu dan kalian berdua."

Hening sesaat. Kuroko lupa bahwa tadi ia sudah minta maaf.

"Em…, Kuroko? KUROKO?!"

Entah kenapa Kuroko pingsan lagi. Tubuhnya kejang. Untung saja mereka masih di lingkungan rumah sakit jadi bisa cepat-cepat menolong Kuroko. Mereka membawanya ke dokter itu lagi.

Kuroko kenapa lagi?

* * *

"Halo, Kagami?"

"Ah? Akashi? Ada apa?"

"Segera ke rumah sakit yang biasa."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Telepon ditutup. Karena penasaran, Kagami cepat-cepat menuju rumah sakit yang dimaksud. Rumah sakit tempat Kuroko biasa dirawat. Ada perasaan khawatir di hatinya. Bukan sesuatu yang maklum jika Akashi meneleponnya seperti itu.

Setelah turun dari bus, Kagami segera berlari dengan tersandung-sandung karena tali sepatunya bahkan belum diikat. Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir. Padahal ia belum tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Hatinya mengatakan agar dia cepat-cepat.

"Hosh… hosh… ada apa… Akashi?"

"Oh Kagami, cepatlah masuk ke ruangan itu."

"Hah?!"

Kagami masuk pelan-pelan. Disana ada Kuroko yang sedang terbaring lemah. Tapi dia masih sadar. Walau begitu ia sudah tak sanggup untuk tersenyum lagi. Tak bisa lagi mengucapkan "ohayou" seperti biasanya. Rambut acak-acakan yang biasanya terlihat lucu itu kini terlihat menyesakkan.

"Kuroko? Kau kenapa?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Kuroko masih terengah-engah dengan berbagai alat terpasang pada tubuhnya. Persis seperti saat ia tersadar dari koma.

Kagami memandang dokter dengan mata sayu. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang harus ia temukan jawabannya sekarang. Dokter itu membisikkan sesuatu dengan hati-hati.

"Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu bertemu dengannya." Dokter membisikkannya di telinga Kagami dengan pelan. Namun reaksi yang didapat justru sebaliknya.

"HAH?!" Kagami melompat kebelakang seakan tak percaya.

Kemudian Kagami berbalik, tidak lagi menatap Kuroko. Ia malu jika tidak kuat menghadapi keadaan seperti ini didepan Kuroko. Teman yang selama ini menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dalam kepolosannya.

"Kuroko, kau itu kuat. Kau akan tetap bersama kami kan? BENAR KAN?!"

"Ka… ga… mi-kun"

"Maaf Kuroko, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu melihatku sekarang. Kau…, akan tetap bersama kami kan?" Kagami menangis. Air mata mengucur deras dari matanya.

"Ka… ga… mi-kun, ma…af…kan…. A…ku." Kuroko berkata lemas.

"Sudahlah Kuroko. Kalau berbicara sama dengan menyiksamu, lebih baik diamlah!" Suara Kagami juga tersendat karena rasa sedihnya ini. Namun Kuroko tak mau berhenti berbicara. Ia melanjutkan kata-katanya yang tadi.

"Ka…ga…mi-kun, a…ku… pergi….du…lu…."

"Kuroko, jangan berkata… seperti itu… hiks…"

Sepi, sunyi, hening, tak ada jawaban. Hanya bunyi nyaring pendeteksi detak jantung yang ada disamping kasur Kuroko sekaligus disamping Kagami memecah kesunyian, menandakan tidak adanya detak jantung dari pasien yang bersangkutan. Ogiwara dan Akashi menerobos masuk kedalam setelah mendengar suara itu. Mereka berlari, berlinangan air mata, dan memeluk Kuroko erat-erat. Mereka berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, namun bagi Kagami itu hanyalah kesunyian. Ia tak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi kecuali suara Kuroko barusan. Permintaan maaf yang begitu singkat sampai ia tak bisa percaya. Suara lembut itu terus terngiang-ngiang di telinga Kagami.

"Kuroko…" Panggil Kagami pelan. Makin lama makin keras, dan sangat keras sampai terdengar di luar ruangan. "KUROKOOOOO!"

Kagami cepat-cepat berbalik badan dan melihat Kuroko sudah terbaring tak bernyawa di hadapannya. Wajah itu terlihat tenang, tapi tidak dengan orang disekitarnya. Kini, 3 teman dekat Kuroko telah menyaksikan kematian Kuroko tepat didepan mata mereka.

Setelah sedikit puas memeluk dan menggoncang-goncang tubuh Kuroko yang tak merespon itu, Kagami berlari dan menubruk dokter yang hanya melihat mereka dengan pandangan sedih itu.

"HEI KAU! KENAPA BISA BEGINI, HA?!" Kagami menarik kerah baju dokter tersebut.

"Maaf, ternyata dia belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Masih ada sel kanker yang tumbuh di daerah vital otaknya."

Kagami terkulai lemas. Ia terduduk tak percaya.

"Kan…ker?"

* * *

Tibalah hari pemakaman Kuroko. Diiringi tangisan duka yang dalam, perlahan makam itu dipenuhi semua orang yang mengenal Kuroko. Orang tua Kuroko akhirnya pulang, dan menyesali keacuhannya terhadap anak mereka. Tapi terlambat sudah, Kuroko sudah tiada.

"Kuroko, apa kau akan ikut sedih jika aku bersedih seperti ini?" Kagami mengatakan hal itu sambil meletakkan bunga didepan makam Kuroko.

Ia terus mencoba tidak bersedih namun tak bisa. Apalagi mantan rekan setimnya di Teiko yang sekarang berseragam Akademi Too itu shock berat, bersama Momoi tentunya.

 **Kuroko's POV**

"Tentu aku akan bersedih, Kagami-kun."

Kagami sama sekali tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku. Aku ingin bersama dia sekali lagi, tapi nampaknya sudah tidak bisa. Dengan wujud transparan ini aku hanya bisa memandanginya dari jauh sambil melayang-layang di udara.

Aku terus mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi. Saat disekolah, aku duduk di tempatku biasa duduk. Disana ada bunga beserta potnya, menandakan rasa duka cita. Aku hanya bisa meniup-niup bunga itu dengan bosan. Berharap Kagami-kun bisa merasakan tiupan ini juga.

"Kuroko?"

Kagami-kun menghadap ke arahku. Aku memanggil-manggil namanya namun ia tak menjawab. Apa dia merasakan tiupanku tadi?

"Ah, Kuroko kan sudah tiada."

Ternyata dia tidak merasakannya. Ia masih saja menangis. Terkadang…, jika sedang sepi dia bisa berteriak kencang memanggil namaku. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya berkata, "Aku disini, Kagami-kun" sama seperti saat dia tidak melihatku karena hawa keberadaanku yang tipis ini.

Satu persatu tempat kenangan kami dia datangi. Berkali-kali aku berusaha agar dia bisa melihatku namun sia-sia. Bahkan klub basket Seirin diliburkan sementara. Padahal aku ingin klub itu terus berjalan walau aku sudah tiada.

Sampai pada akhirnya kami tiba di makamku. Aku melihat-lihatnya, ternyata banyak juga yang menaruh bunga disana. Padahal aku yakin, hawa keberadaanku yang tipis ini membuat orang-orang tidak menyadari ketidakhadiranku, dan terkadang itu membuatku senang karena mereka tak khawatir.

Entah kenapa, tubuhku makin menghilang. Kakiku sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Aku masih ingin mengucap sesuatu yang tak sempat aku ucapkan. Tapi… dengan keadaan seperti ini…

"Kagami-kun! Partnerku! Tetaplah berjuang bersama Seirin hingga akhir! Dan biarkan diriku seperti phantasmagoria yang tenggelam dalam birunya warnaku ini! Kau tidak boleh membiarkan dirimu dan yang lain tenggelam dalam kesedihan! Buatlah yang lain bahagia!"

Aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu sekuat tenaga, berharap Kagami-kun bisa mendengarnya.

"Ku… Kuroko? KUROKO?! Tunggu aku, Kuroko! Aku… masih ingin… tetaplah bersamaku, KUROKOO?!" Kagami-kun mencoba meraih tanganku. Aku terkejut ternyata dia menyadari keberadaanku disini. Dan sambil tersenyum aku mengucapkan kata terakhir…

"Sayonara, Kagami-kun…"


End file.
